Brothers
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: A collection of Fun and Sweet stories of when the only sidekicks were Roy, Dick, and Wally. They face all the brother problems that any brothers would! Usually consisting of the closest holiday, biggest event, or just random cute brother fluff! You can always leave reviews on fluff you'd like to see, i'll try my best to put it in! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey thanks to all who have been reviewing my other stories or following me as an autor! This is going to be a collection of sweet short stories about Roy Wally and Dick, currently the only three sidekicks. This is my first no-novel style story so don't hate me :'( ok! so enjoy the random fluffy brother stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, except Mary Lily France and her house (sorry if that is YOUR name I didn't mean to include you in this story!)**

* * *

Dick could hear the soft steady footsteps down the hall as he hid behind the corner. He prayed for dear life, he couldn't be caught! He crinkled his nose as it started to tingle; he took three deep breaths in

"Huh, Huh, HUH, ACHOO!" Dick sneezed as a bright yellow blur zipped in front of followed by a fast, cold, breeze.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't play Hide-and-Seek when you're so sick!"

"Or maybe you shouldn't play Hide-and-Seek when you're so fast Wally!"

Wally playfully ruffled his hair and Dick climbed up onto Wally's back and held onto his red hair.

"Dude I can't wait for Christmas!" Dick exclaimed.

"Me either!" Wally replied just as excitedly, "it's only a few days away! But for now... Come on," Wally whispered mischievously "let's go get Roy!" They both giggled and zoomed off.

The two tip-toed, now side-by-side, through the long hallways of the Watch Tower. They looked side to side and jumped around pretending to be spies. Wally fell at his attempt to run across the hallway and Dick covered his mouth to keep himself from cracking up. Wally and Dick were standing on opposite sides of the hallway now, Dick started running across the hallway when he crashed into a tall, blue, figure walking by.

"Woah there Robin! " Superman stared down at Robin who had just crashed into his legs and fell to the floor with a terrified look. Wally's jaw dropped as he rushed over to Robin. He looked up at Superman with a death stare then down at Robin. Robin and K.F burst out laughing in unison.

"I'm sorry Superman!" Robin said as he jumped up with a wide smile, "hey so have you seen Roy?" he said readily.

"Why? Oh," Superman whispered and huddled down to their height playfully "are you guys playing Hide-and-Seek?"

They both nodded with those wide smiles Superman couldn't resist. Too bad he had to disappoint them.

"I'm sorry but I haven't," and quickly, before their smiles could fade, he added, "how 'bout you go check around Green Arrows room, I bet he's over there!"

"Ok, Thanks!" they both answered quickly and raced off.

* * *

Roy didn't know why the heck he was even here. It was Saturday, SATURDAY NIGHT (though it was only about 5:30 pm) and what was he doing? Babysitting an 8 and 10-year old at the Watch Tower. Why did Oliver make him suffer through this? Roy was thirteen, had better things to do than play Hide-and-Seek with kids, more important things to do. RING-TA-TRING! His phone buzzed. He reached in his pocket and was about to read the message when—

"GOTCHA ROY! HAHAHAHA!"

Robin and K.F. laughed and high-fived eachother.

"Oh no…" Roy said un-enthusiastically and rolled his eyes, "ok are we done playing?" Roy got up and fixed his yellow hat.

"But we just started!" Robin whined, "We still have TONS of more games to play! Like Tag, Hopscotch—"

"I have a life," Roy interrupted rudely, "and I'm not wasting it with you," he pushed Wally and Dick aside. "I have friends and parties and a phone and untilled you get all those things, don't talk to me! Now go away!" he yelled at them.

Robin's eyes swelled up with tears, Wally put his arm over his head and hugged him close to his chest.

"YOU'RE, you're a monster!" Wally shouted. He picked Robin up as he gave out a soft sob and they ran off.

Whatever, they're kids. They're supposed to cry, it's not my fault. Roy thought as he got out his phone and read his message

"Hey Roy! X-Mas party tonight at 6:30! Mary's House! Star City 35680 Dandle St. Wear your WORST HOLIDAY SWEATER! Be there or be known as the loser who didn't show up like last year!

Roy rolled his eyes at the thought of last year's Christmas break; he was stuck in the Watch Tower, just like this year, and he was babysitting, just like this year, and he was invited to a party, just like this year, but he didn't go, NOT like this year. A devious smile spread across Roy's face at the thought of sneaking out and zeta beaming himself to Star City. He went into his small but surprisingly cozy room across the hall from Green Arrows, where he had a rectangular bed, and a box in the corner he dumped his clothes in he called 'his closet.' He liked how dirty his room was, the walls painted red, and the piles of junk everywhere, all of it. Though he had only been Speedy for about 1 or 2 years now, he had convinced Ollie into getting his own room in the watch tower. He went to his 'closet' and knew immediately which sweater he would wear to the party. Last week Diana had given him the ugliest sweater he had ever seen, it was red and green. One sleeve was longer that the other, the small, hand stitched dog was missing a button eye, the Christmas tree was losing strings, and the letters JOLLY were stitched on backwards. To make things even worse, the 'J' in JOLLY had fallen off and all that read was OLLY, how convenient. Diana had made it with "all her love" but Roy knew it looked like a piece of trash. He stuffed it in his black duffle bag along with his bow and some trick arrows, and other stuff he didn't want anyone to touch so he took it with him. All of a sudden the worst thing happened to Roy, and I was something that usually didn't happen. He felt like he could hear something echoing in the back of his head, he left his bag on his bed and paced around the room for a while. It was a child, and he was whimpering or rather, it was the soft cry Dick had given out before Wally had run away. Roy shook his head vigorously as he tried to ignore the noise but it just got louder and louder! He then realized it wasn't in his head, it was in front of his door. The sobbing continued and Roy pressed his ear to his door to hear better. The cry was followed by a quiet whisper, that Roy could not understand, and the whimpering trailed off. As soon as the crying was earshot it was followed by a loud hard knock on his door which blasted into his ear. Roy opened the door just a crack to see his mentor starting down at him with an evillish stern look straight into his eyes.

"Is it too much to ask to be nice Roy?" Green Arrow said pushing the door open to let himself in. "You're thirteen; I thought you knew better than this..." Green Arrow sat down on Roy's bed and sighed heavily.

"Is it too much to ask for a LIFE?" Roy said raising his voice, "I'm always 'Roy the babysitter' and I HATE IT!" Roy shouted, "I HATE THIS STUPID PLACE, I HATE THIS STUPID LIFE, AND I HATE THOSE, THOSE ABSOLUTELY STUPID KIDS!" Roy snatched his bag that was sitting next to Green Arrow and opened the door ready to leave when Green Arrow put his hand on Roy's shoulder

"Roy remember, Christmas is a time for loving and respecting and caring for one and other-"

"Well I hate Christmas," Roy said rudely "for all I care Christmas can go to-"

"Roy stop it, NOW" Green Arrow said sternly though he could hear people's footsteps as they gathered around the corners of the hallway to listen to what the yelling was about "you've gone too far this time... Christmas is very serious and religious holiday and it spreads cheer and joy-"

"Well Christmas isn't giving me any cheer or joy, especially not at this floating junk in the sky, I'm out of here. I'm going to earth, where I can spread 'cheer and joy "' Roy said sarcastically as he slammed the door and ran down the hallway. He could feel the 4 or 5 eyes of the leaguers eyes pouring down on him with confusion but his eyes were welling up with small drops of salty water known as tears. He wiped them away and ran straight to the monitor womb which was surprisingly and luckily empty. He pulled out his phone, it read 6 o'clock and he was going to that party. He typed in Mary's address and was zeta beamed to the closest teleportation hide out to Mary's. Who cared about Christmas? Certainly not Roy.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling then down at the floor then back up at the ceiling trying to process what had just happened. Why in the world did he choose such a short tempered egoistic sidekick like Roy? Why not some one small and practical like Dick? Why was Batman always better than him? Roy would grow up to be a good man, Oliver knew it. Surrounded by all these good people he really had no other option. But that was in the future, right now he had to worry about what he was going to do with Roy in the present. He touched the cold metal doorknob and slowly turned it to the left remembering the glimpse he had caught of the 1 or 2 Leaguers outside the door. Instead they had multiplied to 5; Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Black Canary were crowded in front of the door with the same look on each of their faces; confusion. He sent a silent prayer up hoping they would just leave so he didn't have to explain.

"Care to explain?" Superman said without even a hint of amusement.

"What?" Oliver said nonchalantly.

"Were not blind or deaf," Hawkgirl said glaring at Oliver sternly "it's not everyday someone gets a thirteen year old to cry."

"And that wasn't just any thirteen year old," green lantern added, "that was ROY, Roy Harper. The strongest most tough, insightful kid I know. What did u do Queen?"

Oliver didn't answer to their legit questions because he himself had no answers. He sighed and hung his head low. "I didn't do anything, honest! Let me go find Roy and he'll tell you all himself, okay? Sorry for the disturbance," they all started walking back down the hallway but he held Superman back "do u know where robin and-"

"In the cafeteria," Superman said with a small smile. He had seen them early taunting eachother about who would get the last cookie as they ran to the cafeteria with Batman and Flash close behind them.

"Thanks." Oliver replied with a small nod as he went off to find the two energy filled boys.

* * *

"Roy said that to you!?" Oliver asked in astonishment as Dick retold what had happened while trying his best to not tear up, "why was he so mean?"

"I don't know," Wally shrugged with hate anger confusion in his eyes and everything in between, "and I don't care. He hurt my brother." Wally said lightly patting Dick on the back.

"He mentioned friends and parties." Dick said softly. Oliver realized now why Roy had gone back to earth, to go to a party. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity Roy had made a big deal over, it was just a party! He would just go to the last address that had been zeta-beamed and that's where Roy would be, I'm such a genius Oliver thought. "Hey but don't forget," he said looking at Wally, "Roy is your brother too!" He said slightly uncomfortably, they both beamed at him then eachother and started whispering and giggling playfully. He ruffled the two boy's hair and went out of the door with determination.

"I've always wanted to see what they look like!" Dick said adventurously "we have to follow him now!" Wally just smiled mischievously and nodded his head.

"Let's go!" They both looked back at their mentors, who were busy talking over a cup of coffee, giggled and ran through the doors.

They were stealthy on their feet as they stalked the Leaguer through the Watch Tower. 2 right turns, a left turn, a long hallway, and another right turn later, Green Arrow had walked through the door that led to one of the zeta-beams. He walked in and K.F and Robin zipped in behind him

"Hey Uncle Ollie..." Dick sang as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "where's your bow?" he said with the biggest smile he could fit on his mouth. Green Arrow spun around, slightly startled and saw Wally and Dick with their hands behind their back, rocking on their heels. Oliver raised one eyebrow up at how strange the two were acting, but he touched his chest, then his back and realized the boy was correct.

"What if Roy is in trouble and you can't defend him? You better go get it!" Wally exclaimed. Realizing that his statement was valid, Green Arrow walked out the door to go fetch his bow. As soon as he left the two high-fived eachother and ran to the address pad. The last address it read was Star City 35680, Wally shrugged and hit the address and within seconds they were beamed to a small alleyway.

* * *

Roy grabbed another glass of soda and finished it with one gulp. The whole house was dark except for the flashing green, blue, purple, and red lights that sparked to the music. The loud, ear busting, rock/heavy-metal versions of traditional Christmas songs filled the room with girls in disgustingly short clothes and guys shaking soda cans and showering every one with the sugar coated drink every now and then. This party was outrageous; no wonder Ollie didn't let him go last year. But he loved it, the stupidness, the craziness, every bit of it. Then he thought of what Wally and Dick would be doing right now... Maybe they-

"Hey RoyBoy!" Someone interrupted his thoughts and as he met her sparkling green eyes he knew it was Mary, his crush since the fifth grade. She put one hand on his shoulder as her blonde hair flew around. The party was packed, literally, there was hardly any elbow room; at least 75 people. She pulled him from the drink table into the crowd as her small Santa dress twirled around to the heavy-metal '12 days of Christmas'. Roy danced around with her, hip-to-hip as she kept dancing closer and closer to his body. Roy had never talked to her, not even once, but she had looked like an angel to him since they was 10 and getting to dance so close to her was the best feeling in the world. He could faintly hear the door open and then close again but people always came and left. The house could be seen and heard for blocks away and the thought occurred to him it could be a cop. Who cares? Roy was having the best time of his life; he was away from those terrible kids.

Wally nervously knocked on the door, the music was terribly loud and Dick was slightly scared. A girl with pale skin and long brown hair, wearing just an over-sized Christmas sweater opened the door. Batman had always told Dick that if the girl's clothes were too short then they weren't good people, Dick tensed up at the sight of her.

"Who are ya'll?" she said with a candy cane in her mouth.

"Were, umm..." Wally stammered.

"WERE ROY'S LITTLE BROTHERS!" Dick shouted without a second thought. Immediately the girl's expression changed from 'go away' to 'Aww!'

"AWW! Really?! Roy Harper never told me he had little brothers! And omg!" she squealed as two other girls peeked over her shoulder to see who was at the door "you guys look so cute! Look at em'!" She pointed to them as the other two squealed with her.

"come on in!" one of them said.

They were taken through a crowd of very tall and crazy people to the back wall of the house where there were 8 or 10 girls gathered together talking and laughing. All heads turned to Wally and Dick as they blushed at the crowd of so many girls crowding over them.

"OMG look they're wearing little superhero costumes!" a girl said as she brought over a few other girls.

"You look better than the REAL Robin and Kid Flash!" another said. Robin and K.F chuckled and blushed again at all the attention. They were liking Roy's friends.

Oh my God Roy thought. Did I just do that? Mary had the same astonished expression. They both looked up at the mistletoe someone had hung above them and blushed then looked back at eachother. Mary's eyes sparkled again in the dark light as a big smile spread across their faces.

"Here," she stuffed a piece of paper in his black jeans pocket "we should do this again." Her smile widened as she walked away and blew him a kiss. Omygod I just kissed Mary Lilly France Roy thought there was nothing that could ruin this day.

"Save my Christmas you superhero cuties!" Roy heard someone say. "Wally? That is the most adorable name ever!" He heard another girl say from the corner of the room. There was a huge crowd of girls surrounding two boys. Now he knew what would ruin his day. He shoved through the small crowd that had built up around an 8 and a 10 year old.

"Omg aren't they cute?" Said a brunette with red and green braces and knee-length green dress.

"Eh their okay..." Roy said folding his arms.

"You would know!" She said cheerfully, "you're their older brother right Roy!?"

Roy's jaw dropped as the word 'brother' came out of her mouth. He swore under his breath and went closer to Wally and Dick who were being tickled by three or four 15 year old girls. He rolled his eyes, even he didn't get this much attention from girls. He pushed two of the girls aside and picked Wally and Dick up by the arm and brought them to their feet.

"What are you doing here?" he said through his teeth while trying to stay calm (though it wasn't working) "Do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?" he said a little too loud. The music stopped and everyone was now crowded around Roy, Wally, and Dick.

"They're super cute super heroes!" Mary said over Roy's shoulder. Roy looked at her then down at Dick and Wally who looked very scared at Roy. He didn't want to be feared by them...

"Don't be so mean!" Mary shoved Roy over and ruffled Wally's hair then kissed Dick's forehead. "You're so lucky to have two brothers! Now tell me," she said as she squatted down in front of them, "is Roy nice to you?"

They looked at eachother, then at Mary, smiled, and nodded. "Is he a GOOD brother?" they looked at eachother, then at Mary, smiled, and nodded, everyone was watching the two small boys and no one dared to disrupt Mary. Roy ran his hand threw his hair and sighed heavily, WHEN WOULD THIS END he thought, then Mary said, "And how much do you love your brother?" Pin drop silence as everyone waited for a response from one of the two. They looked at eachother, jumped up, and spread their arms as tall and far as they could

"THIS MUCH!" They said in unison, then they ran over and hugged Roy's legs. Roy looked down at them completely startled, why were they doing this?

"See Roy? They love you so much!" Mary said, getting up and walking to him, "love them back..." Roy looked down at the two again to see their faces, though he couldn't. Their eyes were closed and they were clinging on to him burying their heads into his sides. Now he knew what Christmas meant; it meant receiving love and giving it back. He picked Wally up, kissed the top of his head, then picked Dick up and did the same. They were his brothers, forever. The ENTIRE CROWD let out a giant AWWWW and Dick, Wally and Roy all felt eachother blush. Then someone knocked on the door. No one bothered to turn around but Mary went and opened the door. All eyes were still glued on Roy when she said

"Woah look! Dude you look just like Robin Hood!" Wally, Dick, and Roy all cringed at the word Robin Hood.

"Dude what are you talking about?" One guy said as a few other heads turned to the door "that's... THAT'S GREEN ARROW!" a crowd of people flushed to the doorway as the three boys snuck to the kitchen to escape through the back door when 5 girls followed them. One by one they came and stuffed a small piece of paper into Roy's pocket each saying something like 'I'd love to babysit sometime! Here's my number!' Or 'can't wait to see those Cuties again! Call anytime!' Or simply 'call me.' And walked away. Wally and Dick giggled at how silly Roy was staring at the nice girls. They ran through the back door, Roy grabbed his bag and they continued running when halfway down the street, they were stopped by a loud

"Get back here!" By Green Arrow. They looked back as the door to Mary's house closed and the music started again. They stood in the street with their heads low but giggling under their breath, all three of them. Without a word Green Arrow grabbed Wally and Roy by the ear and threw Dick over his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, after each of them had gotten a lecture about leaving the watch tower from their mentors, Dick and Wally were playing video games in their PJ's in the entertainment room when Roy softly knocked on the door.

"Can I come in guys?" Roy said quietly.

"Course u can!" Wally said over the noises of the game. Roy came through the door and sat on the couch with Wally and Dick.

"So, umm back at the party..." he stammered, "did u guys mean what you said? You know about me being nice?"

"Shoosh ya we did!" Dick said as he paused the game, "you're our brother Roy!"

"Ya you're the bestest big brother in the world!" Wally added as he clung to Roy's chest.

"Sometimes brothers don't agree," Dick said standing in front of Wally and Roy, "sometimes they fight and be mean. But that's the difference between brothers and friends, brothers will always be there for eachother, like you Roy!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck from the side. Roy was so stunned; he had expected some 'we still hate you' response.

"But I was so mean to you, I was such a jerk earlier..." Roy recalled how carelessly he had spoken to them at the party and while playing hide and seek, "I'm the worst brother in the world!"

"Don't say that!" Dick pleaded, "We love you! You're awesome Roy!" They said in unison. They both climbed onto Roy's lap and he moved to the middle of the couch. He patted their heads that lay on his lap and within half an hour the two were sound asleep. These were Roy's little brothers, they loved him and they were his, and only his.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the brother fluff! Please review and tell me if you have an idea for the next chapter, i'm open to suggestions like should there be a New Years party at the Watch Tower or should they Roy, Wally and Dick all create New Years Resoloutions, OR should it just be more random brother fluff? Review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

"But I want one too!" Dick pleaded.  
"No," Batman said again dryly, "I already told you you're too young for one."  
"But all the other adults have a New Year's Resolution, even you! So why can't I have one?" Dick whined.  
"Because if u made one you wouldn't keep up with it." Batman said not moving from his position in front of the screen in the monitor womb "you don't even know what a resolution is."  
"I do too!" Dick protested as Batman had one eyebrow raised and turned to see Dick. "This morning in the kitchen, I was looking around and found a piece of paper. I asked Alfred what it was and he said it was YOUR New Year's Resolution! If you can do it, I can too!" Dick said racing out. Batman ran his hand through his hair and exhaled heavily "what am I going to do with him?" Bruce murmured.

Dick absolutely loved playing spy, almost as much as he loved proving Batman wrong. He glued his back to the wall and snuck through the halls of the watch tower. As he hummed the James Bond tune he overheard Green Arrow and Hawkgirl talking at a table in the coffee room.  
"...yes!" She said, "I watch it every year!"  
"Ya it just doesn't feel like new years without watching the ball drop does it?" Green Arrow said, "I'll be counting down the minutes today, make sure the news is on so I don't miss a second of it!" He said as he finished the last sip of his coffee, put it in the sink, and walked back to the table with Hawkgirl still seated.  
"I'll page you as soon as I get word of when it starts okay?" She smiled.  
"Awesome." Green Arrow replied as he nodded a farewell and left. What ball? Dick thought, and why was it on the news? Dick knew this was no time for spy stuff; he walked by Hawkgirl, waving happily, and then ran straight to the person who always had the right answers and knew everything.

"I hear Uncle Barry say of all the time!" Wally said casually, "At his house, the TV doesn't always work well so he calls the TV REPAIR MAN and that guy always tells us its bad resolution. So resolution must mean how well your TV looks!"  
"But why do people make a NEW YEARS resolution?" Dick asked in the entertainment room where he had found Wally. Wally shrugged and thought for a moment.  
"Maybe so they will see clear TV all year?" Wally suggested.  
"Yeah! "Dick said excitedly, "Speaking of TV. I heard Green Arrow talking about this ball drop tonight on the news, do you know what that is?"

"Oh ya! It's like this giant ball of magic in New York and it's what makes the New Year start. If anyone doesn't watch it, then they'll be stuck in the past forever! That's why I watch it every year and that's probably why people have New Year's resolutions, so they can see the TV. perfectly and start the new year!" Wally said shutting down his game.

"Then we have to go fix all the TV's because if one of the leaguers doesn't see it in New York-"

"THEN THEY'LL BE STUCK FOREVER!" Wally exclaimed, "We have to go fix all the TVs now!" Dick nodded in agreement. As they hurried out the entertainment room forgetting there was a TV in the very room they were in.

They sat in the lobby wondering how to fix a TV. It was noon which meant they only had 11 hours and 59 minutes. Well, now 11 hours and 30 minutes because they were happily hiding behind the couch munching on Flash's cookies that had 'mysteriously disappeared'.  
"How do you fix a TV?" Dick asked Flash in the kitchen after he had declared a cookie thief and settled for a crummy sandwich.  
"Well," he said with one hand guarding his mouth so crumbs didn't pour out on the two boys, "you take the broken wire and put it back in, or you take the bad wire out. I mean that's what the TV guy told me."  
Dick and Wally looked at eachother and smiled "thanks uncle flash!" They said as the left the room skipping. Flash just smiled at them then gobbled up the rest of his baloney sandwich.

Wally squirmed uncomfortably as they stuffed themselves behind the dark, heavy, wooden box that framed the big TV in the lobby of the Watch Tower.

"Okay..." Wally said looking down at all the long, tangled wires, "which one do we pull out?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's this one," Dick said touching a red wire connected to the TV, "because every time I help Batman hack stuff he always tells me to pull out the red wire and the alarms always say RED ALERT so red must mean bad."

Dick said as he yanked out the red wire and left it to dangle. Wally looked down at his suit, he wore red and he wasn't bad, he opened his mouth to protest when Dick said, "Except of course if you're WEARING red!" Dick said pointing to his chest, "then red is awesome!" They both smiled and examined the wires; a yellow, black, and white one remained while the rest were dull, grey, and unimportant.

"Maybe if we mix up the colors the New Year will be colorful!" Wally suggested.

"The world would be a RAINBOW!" Dick exclaimed as he pulled the three wires out. They put the yellow wire in the black slot, the white wire in the yellow slot, and the black wire in the white slot. Now they knew exactly what they would be doing, they squirmed out, high-fived eachother, and raced off to another TV.

10 red, yellow, black, and white wires, 3 grey tangled wires, and a spider web later it was time for dinner. (The spider web had been followed by 2 loud shrieks and a clear lie to Green Lantern about why they were behind the TV)

They two were dragged to the cafeteria by Batman and forced into the serving line. Roy came up behind them with a tray in his hands.

"What's up little dudes?" He said ruffling their hair.

"Oh nothing much..." Wally lied.

"Were just, you know... cleaning up around Watch Tower..." Dick said as he rocked on his heels holding his tray against his chest.

"Umm, okay then?" Roy chuckled.

They each peered over to see what was for dinner on New Year's Eve; pizza, cheesy, cheese pizza. Dick took 2 slices, Wally took 6, and Roy took 3. Since they were the only kids, they were given their own table for 'privacy'. They sat at their table and munched on their slices. Wally was finished with his 4th slice when Roy asked

"So what are ya'lls plans for New Years? Any Resolutions or something?"

Wally and Dick tensed at the word 'resolution'. They looked at eachother then back at Roy and smiled.

"Nah, everyone can see their TV's fine..." Dick said casually as Wally finished his last slice and Dick still had his other one on his plate.

"You going to finish that?" Wally asked, already picking up Dick's slice. Dick looked down at his stomach and put his hand over it as he made a face. "Awesome!" Wally replied with a mouthful of cheese. Roy and Dick chuckled looking at how happy Wally was with his 7th slice of pizza. Roy finished his third, wiped his face with a napkin, got up and threw his plate and tray, then came and sat back down.

"So, ya'll likin' winter break?" Roy asked trying to be as older brotherly as possible.

They shrugged as Wally zipped away with his and Dick's trash and was back in a second, literally.

"Well we got to go!" Wally said as he picked Dick up by the arm and put him on his feet. Dick was startled for a moment when Wally whispered, "We still have 8 more TV's to go! I found a map of the 'TV spots' in the Monitor Womb on Batman's computer and we only have 5 hours left! Dude we have to hurry or we'll all be stuck back in time!"

"Is everything alright?" Roy asked peering over to hear what they were saying.

"NO? WHAT? UMM YA EVERYTHINGS FINE!" Dick said nervously, "WERE OKAY ROY, HEH, JUST... UMM, REMEMBER TO WATCH THE BALL THINGY TONIGHT ON TV OKAY?"

'AND IF YOU'RE A REALLY GOOD BROTHER..." Wally added, "YOU WILL MAKE SURE TO TELL EVERYONE IN THIS CAFETERIA TO WATCH IT TOO! PLEASE ROY! OKAY BYE!" Wally said as he threw Dick on his back and raced out in an instant.

Roy was so puzzled, 'what was the big thing about the New Year's ball in New York? And why were they so eager to watch it?' he put the thought aside because he had made a vow to himself that he would be a real older brother now, and brothers listened to one another. He knew it might be embarrassing, but he went to each and every table, telling them they MUST watch the New Year's ball drop, no one really listened till he added 'Dick will never speak to you again if you don't' so that added a lot of pressure and everyone nodded and smiled and promised.

Dick and Wally were beat. They threw themselves on the couch in the lobby after finishing each TV with 15 minutes to spare till 12 am, New Year's Day. They knew they had did a bang-on job but still they heard loud complaining in the hallways. Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Flash, and Batman all came into the lobby with a bowl of popcorn in Flash's hands and candy in Green Arrows. The other leaguers had found a TV in other rooms to watch with several other leaguers but neither Dick nor Wally could hear the sweet and beautiful sound of television. Green Arrow set the candy on the table and grabbed the remote. Wally and Dick were ready to see how amazing the TV would look; they didn't even have time to check it themselves. They watched as Green Arrow hit the ON button repeatedly with no returning result.  
"Great, its 10 minutes till New Years and the out of all days the TV decides to not work TODAY..." Green Arrow said, clearly flustered.  
Robin and Kid Flash shared extremely nervous looks, they got up abruptly and tried tip-toeing out when they were stopped by a slow and loud  
"ROBIN..."  
The two kids turned around to see Oliver, Bruce, Barry, and Shayera giving them the 'what did you guys do this time?' Stare.  
"W-we were only trying to help!" Dick said defensively.  
"We fixed up the TVs so you guys would get good resolution, the best New Year's Resolution." Wally said.  
"What does the TV have to do with New Year's Resolutions?" Bruce asked firmly.  
"Well... uncle Barry said that resolution means how well TV looks so we pulled out some wire and mixed them up and stuff so you guys would get nice resolution on New Year's." Dick said as he hung his head low.  
The 3 grownups eyes turned to Flash as he nervously sunk down in the couch.  
"Heh..." Barry hesitated, "that's not EXACTLY what I said..."  
"Ugh let's just go watch it in another room." Hawkgirl groaned.  
"Wait," Batman stopped her, "how many TVs did you fix?"  
"Umm..." Robin rocked on his heels as he felt sweat trickle down his eyebrow, "the computer in the monitor womb and well, all of the TVs but-"  
Bruce sighed heavily when Robin mentioned the computer when,  
"What did you do?" Superman asked as he stormed in looking at Batman, "is this some kind of joke Bruce? Everyone is complaining about their TVs!"  
"Is there a TV you guys didn't break?" Batman asked the two boys as he and the other three stood up.  
Robin and Kid Flash looked out into space for a moment recalling when the both shouted out,  
"THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM!" Wally and Dick ran to the room, which was surprisingly empty, and pressed the ON button where the saw a brunette news reporter in New York City.  
"- and in less than 5 minutes, 2013 will be here!" And it went on break. Seconds later, Flash, Superman, and Batman were in the room as well.  
"Okay this is the only TV working so you have to gather as many leaguers as you can RIGHT NOW!" Wally exclaimed. Without a word, Superman and the others nodded and raced out while Kid Flash and Robin went and got as many snacks and drinks as possible.

With a mere 2 minutes to spare, they had managed to cram 45 or so leaguers in the room along with Roy in the back. They all huddled around the 40 by 45 inch TV in anticipation munching on chips and candy or sipping on soda. The excitement filled the room as the countdown began and the leaguers chanted along.  
Dick saw Oliver and Roy laughing over something in the back and Wally was on Barry's lap, where was Batman? Dick started to panic, if his dad wasn't here, his life would be over! He searched through the people but Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Dick watched the TV in horror as they counted.  
"...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" Cheering and shouting exploded through the room. He decided to greet everyone a happy new year as they left though he was just checking for Batman.  
He stood at the door, waving at everyone and when the room was finally empty, there was still no Batman. Dick shot out the door and looked everywhere upstairs, and he knew Batman wouldn't be in the Monitor Womb because he said that Gotham was doing fine earlier. Dick raced through the lobby, the coffee room, the lounge, the cafeteria and everywhere in between. There was no sign of him. Dick went and sat in one of the wooden chairs that paired a small wooden table in the lounge, he held back his tears as he realized the terrible truth.

"Dad didn't see the TV..." he whispered to himself, "so Dad... must be stuck all the way back in time!"

Dick sobbed helplessly. He folded his arms and dug his face into it as he rested his head on the table. He heard the people walk from behind him whispering to one another and asking whether they should do something about him. He wept and cried and moaned at the loss of his dad. After 20 long and loud minutes, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and one on his left. He wiped his tears as his eyes glowed red and whimpered a small

"...yes?"

He looked up; on his right shoulder was Flash, Kid Flash, and Superman. Then to his left was Green Arrow and Speedy; all looking at him with deep worry.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked kindly.

"M-my dad... he, he's..." Dick stammered as he wiped more tears, "he's..."

"Stuck in time forever..." Wally completed his sentence softly as he too was very stunned now.

The three adults and the Roy all stared in shock and confusion at the two boys. Dick got up and ran straight to Batman's room in the Watch Tower. He opened the door then slammed it behind him; he locked it too. The boy threw himself onto Bruce's bed and hugged his pillow. He cried and cried and cried at his lost father. He missed him so much, he cried himself to sleep.

Dick woke up and stretched out his arms. For a second he didn't know why he was here, and then he remembered the date; January 1st. That meant yesterday was New Year's Eve, the last day he saw his father. Dick opened the door and walked to the coffee room in his wrinkled Robin suit. Batman and Robin would always go to the coffee room first thing in the morning to eat donuts and sometimes Robin would talk about his dreams. Now he had no one to talk to, he came into the room and sat down at a table in the corner. He could feel Green Arrow, Superman, and Flash staring at him as he got up to get his favorite chocolate donut. Dick sat back down when the 3 adults stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey sport..." Flash said awkwardly, though Dick didn't even bother to look up, "Wally explained to us what you guys were doing yesterday..."

Just then Wally and Roy came running in to the room.

"Hey! You, you're awake!" Roy said panting.

Wally ran up to Dick and said

"Wanna race around a bit?" he said excitedly.

Dick nodded no and made a sad face, and with his donut in his hand, he dragged his feet out the door, sheepishly, and started out when Roy patted him on the back.

"But we have a super awesome surprise for you!" Roy said as he and Kid Flash hopped in front of Dick and the three superheroes stood behind him.

"You'll love it!" Wally said as he attempted to cheer the small boy up.

"I don't wanna..." Dick murmured as he pushed the two to the side.

"Well too bad!" Flash said suddenly. He grabbed Dick by the stomach as they all the Superheroes and sidekicks ran together. Dick actually felt the muscles on his face form a smile for a second, but then he reminded himself that nothing could replace his dad.

After a while of running, Wally hopped in front of everyone and said  
"Now Dick, this is the part where you close your eyes..."

Dick gave a slight nod and a small smile of agreement as he did what his red head friend said and they continued to run.

After a while of running, Dick started to wonder what was so exciting, and then he found out.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Roy exclaimed.

Dick's face lit up to the maximum. His smile stretched across from ear to ear. He ran up from behind the man who had been kneeling down and jumped on his back. The man got up and chuckled.

"What's up Dickey? It's just me!"  
The man got up and cradled the boy in his arms  
"Don't ever leave me again daddy..."  
"I didn't leave you! I was fixing the computer!"  
"Don't leave me..."  
the boy whispered as he fell asleep.  
A few minutes later, the boy was out and the leaguers and the two sidekicks talked for a while.

"Why was he so happy to see me?" Bruce asked looking back at Dick again who had been sleeping in his chair.  
"Because Dick and I thought," Wally answered, "that a new year's resolution meant that your TV had to look good for the New Year and anyone who didn't watch the ball of magic that made the year start drop in NYC then they would be stuck in time forever."

"So when you weren't in the entertainment room, well the kid thought he lost his father." Green Arrow explained.

"That's absurd!" Bruce laughed.

"No seriously," Superman said, "the boy really thought you were dead."

"Oh...".Bruce said quietly. He looked back at Dick and smiled, "thanks guys, I really appreciate what you did for him." He waved goodbye as they left the monitor womb.  
Then he went to his computer and looked for a certain piece of paper. At the top it read NEW YEARS RESOLUTION. He only had a few things on it such as "treat Alfred nicer " or "manage Wayne enterprises better" he added one more thing to his short list. He put a star by it, circled it, underlined it, and highlighted it. The resolution read "be the best father a boy could have." He hid the paper again and kissed the boys forehead.  
"Yes... this year will be great..." he whispered to himself with a smile.

**A/N: I WARNED YOU ABOUT DADDYBATS! Lol, but i hope you liked it! Tell me what you think cuz that would help and if you have an idea for a chapter, i'd be more than happy to turn it into one! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm so so sorry it took such a long time to post this chapter, I was caught up in the new year and then school started :( lol well okay so this story contains a character you may or may not know. He's actually from this video game thats pretty scary but its FINE if you dont know him. Just after you're done, look up a pic of him and you'll get a better understanding. AND for those of you who do know him, the reason I decided to incorrprate him was, well, i'll explain that at the end but for now...**

**READ REVIEW ENJOY AND STUFF!**

**(Oh btw, the story Roy tells has been told and retold at my school in many different versions so sorry if you've heard a different one!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING Young Justice! (Or the creepy man from 'the game'...)**

* * *

Flash let out a long sigh before he replied. "Ok," he muttered, "as long as its not at my house because-" "WAAAAAHHOOOO!" Before Flash could even finish, Kid Flash was bouncing off the walls; literally. He ran up a wall, fell, ran up it again, fell again then smiled at Flash "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" The kid said as he zipped out. Flash rubbed his temples on the sides of his head as he sat staring at a computer screen. "So glad its not at my house..." he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Batman let out a long sigh before he replied. "Ok," he muttered, "as long as its not at my house because-" "WAAAAAHHOOOO!" Before Batman could even finish, Robin was bouncing off the walls; literally. He backflipped over a chair, slammed into a wall, tired backflipping again then realizing it wouldn't work he just smiled at Batman. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" The kid said as he zipped out. Batman rubbed his temples on the sides of his head as he sat staring at a computer screen. "So glad its not at my house..." he murmured under his breath.

* * *

The two met at opposite ends of the hallway with the same big smiles. They both held one hand in the air and ran towards eachother; when they met in the middle their hands met for what they called 'the ultimate high-five' "HE SAID YES! EXCEPT IT CAN'T BE AT HIS HOUSE!" They both said in unison.

Wally cocked his head to the side and looked at Dick.

"Then where are we supposed to have the sleepover?" He said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I... I don't know, but i'm sure they'll decide on something!" Dick said trying to lighten Wally's mood, "but i also have this!" Dick said pulling a DVD case from behind his back.

"Woah! Batman let you buy this?!" Wally said in amazment, his eyes bulging out at the case.

"Yup! Come on! lets go watch it now!" Dick said while he sprinted to the Entertainment room.

* * *

The movie they had just finished was called 'Destruction's Invasion'. It was about two alien planets being in peace when a monster named Destruction comes and invades their planets. Destruction was a giant monster made of rocks created by a wizard named Fryeth. In summary, Destruction tries to tear apart the planets peace but friendship and trust keep the two planets believing that they would win together.

To any grown up or 13-year old, Destruction would seem like a fantasy beast from a video game, but to two little super sidekicks, he was almost as scary as The Joker. They held their plates in their hands as they trembled to their seats next to Roy in the cafeteria. "... and when he picked it up and there was no one there!" Dick said in horror. "Ugh that freaked me out!" Wally replied very uncomfortably as he sat in front of Roy and Dick sat next to the eldest kid. "What are you guys talking about?" Roy chuckled as he looked up from his phone. "The scariest monster ever!" Wally said almost immediately. "What like the Joker or Scarecrow or something?" Roy asked, obviously confused watching the two boys tremble. "We saw the movie Destructions Invasion..." Dick said softly. "Aww what!? Dudes!" Roy said thumping the boys on the head. "Ouch!" Dick said rubbing his forehead, "what was that for?" "You're ROBIN! THE BOY WONDER! You've fought the worst, meanest, biggest, baddest, craziest, villain's! And you!" He said turning to Kid Flash, "there's nothing to be said! You're KID FLASH! Nephew of the fastest man alive; please don't tell me you two are scared about a made up alien dude from a planet that doesn't exist?" Roy said, slightly amused yet more frustrated. The two stared down at their burgers. Five seconds later they burst out laughing; all of them.

"No way man," Flash said as he gulped down a mouthful of chips, "Iris is in the hospital right now. I've got to be there as soon as my shift up here is over; I won't be at my house and I definitely won't have the time to take care of Wally, you've got to take him." Batman opened his mouth to protest when Green Arrow came and sat next to them. "Man they're having a blast over there!" The two other mentors heads turned as they saw 3 kids cracking up. They all smiled on the inside, wondering what could possibly be so funny, when Green Arrow said, "So my canary and I are having a personal night," he hesitated for a second before turning to Batman, "and if Flash here is dropping Wally off at the manor then do you mind if I-" "What!?" Batman interrupted, slightly mad with a mixture of shock, "who said anything about my place?" "Well are they having a sleepover in the streets?" Flash asked seriously, "I'm have too much on my plate, Wally's going to your place..." then a small smirk appeared on Flash's face, "unless you're willing to disappoint your little bird..." Anyone who said Batman didn't have a weakness was wrong; his #1 weakness was his little bird: Robin. Batman bit his lip wondering what to do in the awkward silence, then Green Arrow broke it. "So 6 o'clock then!? Thanks Bruce!" Green Arrow said as he got up, rather quickly. Flash just winked a thanks to Batman as he left. Bruce closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer for help, tonight he would need it.

* * *

"Is it 6 o'clock yet?" "Is it 6 o'clock yet?" "Is it 6 o'clock yet?" Those seemed to be the only words Dick would say since they left the watch tower around 4. Except for the occasional "yes Alfred" when asked if he wanted a snack. Bruce and Dick both changed out of their uniforms and got into more comfortable clothes. After two long hours, the terrible sound of the doorbell rung through the big house. "I'll get it!" Alfred said from downstairs, loud enough so Bruce could hear him upstairs. "NO!" A loud shout came from a room, "I'll get it!" Dick said as he ran down the long staircase almost tripping twice. The young boy stabilized himself and darted to the door. He swung it open to see a boy with bright orange-red hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans and a blonde man wearing a sweater and black slacks. Bruce followed Dick and stood behind him. "Evening Barry, hows Iris?" Bruce asked. "Not doing any better," Barry said as he hung his head low in worry, "I don't know how much longer she-" "Stop worrying Uncle Barry!" Wally said as he punched him in the arm, "remember this is AUNT IRIS we're talking about! She's one of the strongest woman I know!" "You know, next to Wonder Woman..." Dick added lightly. They all smiled a bit then Barry looked at Wally. "Now eat everything Alfred serves you, don't break ANYTHING, and be in bed by 11; 12 the max but NO LATER THAN THAT ARE WE CLEAR?" Wally stood up and saluted him like a soldier would salute a general. "SIR YES SIR!" He said. Barry ruffled his orange hair and started out the doorway. "Pick you up by 10 in the morning! Be good!" "Don't count on it!" Wally joked back. Bruce closed the door after watching Barry drive away. He turned around to see Dick and Wally already laughing their heads off over a joke one of them had made, he knew this would be a long night.

* * *

"And don't be mean or rude or disrespectful or-" "Gosh gosh I got it Ollie! Jeez don't treat me like a kid!" Roy said while he got out of the car. They walked one behind another to the giant door of Wayne Manor at around 7, and NOT to their surprise they could hear loud roar of laughter all the way outside the door. Roy pressed his finger on the glowing orange button as the loud DING DONG noise followed. Just seconds later the door was swung open by none other than the boy wonder himself; accompanied by the fastest red head alive.

"Hey Roy!" Wally greeted him. Bruce came to the door and stood behind the two boys and stretched his hand over their heads to Oliver.

"Evening Oliver." Bruce said formally.

"Sup Brucie!" Oliver said extending his fist out for a fist bump. Bruce looked down at his hand, smiled then pushed in downward.

"I'm doing fine thank you." Before an awkward silence could erupt Bruce added, "So Barry's picking up this little roadrunner up at 10 tomorrow," he said with a smile and ruffled Wally's hair, "so do you-"

"10's perfect!" Oliver burst out, "Diana and I'll get the whole night to ourselves! Ok so 10!" He bent down to whisper into Roy's ear "behave..." he said through his teeth. He straightened up, smiled, and headed back to his car. When he was gone, Bruce closed the door and led the three kids to the right; down a series of rooms which finally ended at the Living room. By the looks of the 50 or so action figures and scattered Lego pieces on the floor, it would seem as if Wally and Dick had already been here. The giant 100 inch plasma screen TV on the other hand was playing a rerun of a cartoon episode that Roy had grown up watching. Before Bruce left the boys he said,

"okay well Alfred said that dinner would be ready in about half an hour so I'll be back at 7:30 mkay?" The three boys nodded in agreement and Bruce headed upstairs. The raven haired boy sat down on the floor and picked up one of the action figures. Wally sat down in front of him and picked up another and they made fighting and exploding noises as the two figures attacked eachother. Roy threw himself on the couch and pulled his phone to play the game he had been playing at lunch earlier. The game was scary, really scary and every kid at his middle school trembled at the name. Roy hadn't even realized how quickly half an hour had passed with the intensity of the game. Bruce came down the stairs and called them to the dining room. Five grilled cheese sandwiches (three of which belonged to Wally) and four bowls of tomato soup (two of which belonged to Wally) later, the three boys sat at the table; stuffed.

"Thanks Alfred!" Roy called out to the kitchen, "dinner rocked!"

"Will that be all?" Alfred said as he came from the kitchen looking at Wally with a small smirk on his face. Wally smiled and nodded as he finished the last of his second bowl of soup. Alfred happily took the bowl from the table as the three boys got up and washed their hand in the restroom on after another. It was around eight that night when the boys decided to do something more than sit idle. They took advantage of the giant mansion and thought it would be the best place to play hide and seek. In a place like Wayne Manor, they had only finished two rounds in an hour and when I was Roy's turn for the 'seeking' he totally gave up after 20 minutes. At about 9:30 they were bored.

"What do you wanna do now?" Wally asked innocently.

"I dunno..." Dick said plopping himself on the couch in the living room, "I got some movies?"

"Nah..." Roy and Wally responded.

"Games?"

"Nah..."

"Toys?"

"Nah..."

"I got balloons! We could just blow some balloons or something?" The red orange hair boys shared a glance and nodded. Without another word, Dick shot up the stairs and the two boys followed him. They went into Dicks room and marveled in amazement. To any normal kid, a 50 inch TV, 2 gaming consoles and a bookshelf of games, and a touch screen desktop was a bit excessive in a room, but at Wayne Manor? This was all expected. Wally awed at Dicks massive closet while Roy stood jaw dropped at the school awards and certificates on the wall. "Man you are good in school!" Roy spun on his heels to address Dick, "how do you already have a scholarship for computer and software?"

"I dunno..." Dick said digging his toes into the carpet shyly, "I guess I just try...?"

"If only it were that easy..." Roy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Are you done with my closet?" Dick smiled and looked at Wally.

"It... its just... how do you get so much stuff?!" Wally asked not taking his eyes off the closet with a minimum of 70 different shirts and 40 different pants.

"Well dad, er I mean Bruce, " he corrected, "says when he spends loads of money on stuff for the cave, people ask what he does with it so he says he spends it on me." The two boys smiled and understood his reason. They wandered around the room looking at some of the other stuff as Dick went to his study desk on the other side of the room. He opened a dark mahogany drawer and pulled out a packet of white balloons; 30 or so. They all gathered in a semi circle/triangle as the blue eyed boy poured the balloons in front of them. For a while, they had all actually tried to blow the balloons but ultimately failed; though they made the best of their failures. After ten long minutes, they just decided to blow as much as they could and let the balloon go and let the farting like noise sputter through the room. The first few times it was gross, then it became funny, then they starting making jokes. A while later, Roy gave up but the other two were determined to blow a few more. While the boys pumped air into the little bag things, Roy pulled out his phone; still sitting in the semi circle/triangle. He started playing the terribly terrifying game once more, though the younger kids never questioned his game. Wally had peered over a few times and Dick had given Roy a strange look but nothing more than that. During the intensity of the racing through the dark forest looking for notes he hadn't even realized how time had flown. He jerked as the figure appeared behind him in the game and the small screen read GAME OVER. He looked up from his phone to see 15 or so balloons tied up on strings floating around the room.

He looked around and Wally and Dick weren't even there, "Did they leave while I was playing?" Roy thought, "or, Oh no! Did he get them!?"

Roy jumped up into panic mode, the 'tall man' from the game was a terrible being, he started of as a myth but was rumored to become real. Roy knew that if he had gotten the boys, he was next... He made no sudden movements, he held his breath as he turned his head slowly. He felt the drop of sweat trickle from his forehead down to his eyebrow. Suddenly something tapped his shoulder and Roy threw his hands in the air and fell to the floor in fright. "So what's that game called?" Wally asked as Dick stretched out his arm to help Roy up from his sudden fall. Roy turned around to see the two staring down at him; the raven haired boy with a look of confusion mixed with humor and the red haired one with humor and immense curiosity.

"Oh, heh..." Roy said as he stood up, "you wouldn't like it, it's too scary..."

"What!? I'm the Boy Wonder!" Dick defended himself, "NOTHING is too scary for me!"

"Oh?" Roy looked at him with a small smirk, "how bout this? I'll promise to tell you sometime before we go to bed? Sound okay?"

The two nodded as Roy spun around and pulled down one of the balloons. He picked up a marker to draw a smiley face on it though unfortunately it was dried out. He picked up a pencil (not realizing the mistake he was about to make) and attempted to draw another face.

POP!

The balloon exploded in Roys' face and once again he fell in fright; though this time the two boys giggled at him. The giggling slowly turned into loud laughter shared by all three boys and the balloon popping turned into a game. They would all grab an inflated balloon and competed to see who could pop a balloon the fastest using anything but a pencil.

The game filled the room with childish laughter and loud explosions. Once a balloon had flown out into the hallway then drifted of to the left then came back to the right and went back and forth through the doorway like that. Dick explained to them that the vents were aligned in such a way that the air would push and rikashay. They hadn't even realized how fast time had flown by.

"Hey guys," Bruce said as he knocked on the door and opened it, "It's about 10:30 and i say it's time you boys set up camp in here alright?"

The 3 musketeers nodded sadly and sheepishly as they went downstarirs to get their clothes and sleeping bags.

After they got their belongings, they started up the stairs when Alfred asked if they wanted milk and freshly baked cookies for a midnight snack. The three replied with grateful smiles when Alfred said he'd leave the treats waiting for them in the kitchen so they could eat whenever they pleased.

A while later, they'd gone up into Dicks' room, set their sleeping bags on the ground along with their blankets and pillows, changed into their pajamas and sat in that semi circle/ triangle on their sleeping bags again around 11. The younger boys were busy talking about a new show on TV while Roy was back on his phone playing the horrendously addictive game. The computer version was far more scary so Roy just stuck with the easier phone version. Roy himself, shook as he pressed the buttons and traveled through the woods; sadly he had to stop when Wally asked, "Now can we know what you're playing?"

Roy sighed but nodded.

"Okay, the game i'm playing is," he pushed the last standing balloon outside the door, looked side to side down the hallway and shut the door, then sat back down and lowered his head, "it's called... Slender Man..."

The two boys could not stop laughing at the so called 'terrifying name' of the game. Roy crossed him arms, flustered and agitated.

"He's a lot scarier than he sounds!" Roy quickly pulled up a picture of him on his phone and showed them the white face-less man with a suit and tentacle-like arms coming from behind him.

"He looks like an octopus." Wally said simply.

"He's a creepy, kidnapping, phycopath!" Roy exclaimed, "here let me tell you a story about him..."

The two boys leaned in to listen better when Roy got back from turning the lights off to add intensity.

"Okay, so Slender Man. Some say he's just a made-up man from a game. Most who believe that end up missing." No, he didn't want to scare the kids but they were practically asking for it, "So here's a story about something that happened to a girl who refused to believe in Slender... A teenage girl lived next door to her best friend, she told her parents she was going over to do some quick homework with her. About half an hour later the girl hadn't returned, the parents had called her several times but she was not picking up. They decide to call the neighbors parents, when they picked up they asked "can you please tell my daughter to come home now?" the lady on the other end asked, "home? what do you mean? she never came over." The father dropped the phone and ran out to the streets, the mother followed," by the looks on the Dick and Wallys' faces, it was obvious they were listening so Roy went on.

"They ran outside to the sidewalk to see there daughter dangling in mid-air. They stepped closer and closer when they realized she wasn't floating, she was being chocked, by a tall and skinny man, with a white face and white hands; as in paper white. The man had no eyes no mouth no nose no ears, just a head. He wore a black suit and had octopus-like tentacles coming from his tentacles tackled the girl and in seconds she was gone, no killing, no blood, she just disappeared. The mom let out a loud cry and ran towards the white man. She too was then hung in the air, her neck was snapped and she was tackled by the tentacles and disappeared. The dad stood there, stunned and shocked and infuriated all at once. The tall man turned to the father of the missing wife and daughter then he too disappeared into thin air.

The father never told anyone what he saw that day. For months he kept it inside himself but as the fury grew, it developed into insanity.

He was thrown into an asylum for treatment but nothing seemed to work. After two years he decided it was time. He asked to speak to the police about the case of the missing mother and daughter. He told them he was the father and step by step of what happened to the women and the tall man. The police just laughed and sent him back to the asylum. The next day, the report of two missing police officers was filed. The father was let out of the asylum a while later and when he went home, there was a note taped to his door. All it read was RUN. The father turned around and there stood the man, the tall, skinny, slender man."

Roy finished his story and looked up to see Dick and Wally practically frozen.

"Told ya it was scary!" Roy teased.

"Eh... It was OKAY..." Wally said, obviously trying to look like he wasn't scared.

"So the game is not based on that story but you have to run through the dark forest and find these 8 notes without being caught. You guys are scared I know you are!" Roy said narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"N-no were not..." Dick said shifting uncomfortably.

There was a long pause before Wally spoke up softly.

"So you guys want those cookies now?"

Dick nodded as Roy stood up and opened the door. The stairs, and all of the first floor was dark because Bruce had gone to sleep so Alfred had powered down most of the house. Dick could make out the way to the kitchen through the dark so the two redheads followed him. When he reached the kitchen, he found the switch and turned on the small light above the island where the cookies and three glasses of milk had been laid out.

They all grabbed a cookie and their glasses and dunked them in and took a bite. None had said a word since they came downstairs then Roy burst out laughing.

"You guys aren't seriously scared are you!?"

Dick and Wally shared a nervous smile which faded into just a regular smile.

"It's not like he's REAL..." Roy said nonchalantly as he sipped on his milk.

"Don't say that Roy! Like what if... he... comes... and..." Dick hesitated.

"Guys! Come on Mr.'Boy Wonder isn't scared of anything!' Slender's just blah stuff to make people scared!" Roy laughed.

"Ya you're probably right..." Wally agreed.

Then the sidekicks finished all of the slightly warm but incredibly delicious cookies and cold milk with smiles on their faces; Slender man did not scare them.

Dick turned the light off as they left the kitchen and darkness swept over downstairs. They started walking up the stairs with Dick in the front, Wally behind him, and Roy on the third step from the top when the youngest boy stopped abruptly.

"R-Roy..." Dick stammered as he stepped down to Roy and hugged his arm, "i'm scared..."

"Wha-? Don't tell me you're scared of a make believe character?" Roy said as he ruffled his hair.

Wally, who was now in the front, stretched his neck forward to see what had frightened the boy then he himself came down and held Roys' arm with a terrified expression.

"But he's here..." Wally whispered, his voice cracking as he attempted to hold back a tear.

Roy shook his head and smiled, "kids..." he thought. He held the boys and walked to the top step when he saw down the long hallway a white, face-shaped circle. It started drifting towards them and that's when Roy panicked.

"AAHHHH!" the three boys screamed in unison; though not loud enough to wake anyone. Roy flung open the door as the figure moved closer and closer. One after another they ran into the room and locked it shut, piling chairs and pillows in front of the door till there was a fluffy wall covering the door.

The young kids rushed their sleeping bags all the way to the other side of the room, as far away from the door as possible. They pushed their backs to the corner and hid their faces in their blankets, completely terrified for their lives. They heard a soft knock on the door and hid their faces deeper into their blankets, whimpering softly in fear. They glued their eyes to the door, they didn't move, nor did they say another word to one eachother.

Bruce stretched his arms out, sat up, and looked to the right; 9:32AM his digital clock read. The boys should be up but then again, they were boys. Their mentors would be here in about 25 minutes so he got out of bed, combed his hair, put on a suit and tie then went out and knocked on Dick's door. A terribly loud scream came from the room not even a second after his fist had hit the wooden door; almost as if they were waiting for him. Bruce jerked and attempted to open the door which was unfortunately locked. "It's probably that movie I bought Dick last weekend... I knew it was a bad idea..." Bruce whispered to himself. He had heard a similar scream last night when he knocked on their door and came to ask if they were okay. The Dark Knight ignored it and decided to go downstairs and have breakfast instead.

The three boys sat there, their eyes bloodshot and big, black circles around their eyes. They hadn't slept all night. Someone had knocked on the door and their own screams shook eachother up a bit. They had all watched the sun rise a few hours ago, still not saying a word to eachother, they hadn't moved from their spots. They sat there awake all night thinking, waiting for Slender Man; praying he wouldn't be there. Finally, when Dick read the clock (9:45 AM) he decided to speak up. "S-slender M-man is is..." Dick hesitated and shivered as he spoke, "just, just..." "Stop talking about it..." Wally whined as he dug his head into his knees. Roy stood up, folded his blanket, put it in his bag along with his pillow and looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like a zombie," Roy muttered under his breath, "well if that's what it took to stay alive so be it..." Wally got up and packed his things in his bag, including his sleeping bag, then sat back down in the corner next to Dick with all his stuff set in front of him. Roy joined them as they all sat there, motionless. They had broken 3 records tonight; longest time they had stayed up, longest time Wally and Dick had gone without talking, and longest time the boys had gone without moving.

A while later, a doorbell sounded through the house (which startled all three of them) and they resiliently got up and headed for the bedroom door. They stopped in front of the door wondering who would be courageous enough to open it. They all shared a look then reached for the knob at once and pushed the door open; relieved Slender was not there. Wally and Roy dragged their things down the stairs sheepishly to the front door, half awake half asleep. Barry and Oliver greeted Bruce and the boys with cheerful smiles but the only one who returned a smile was Bruce; the boys stood there with their heads hanging low, staring at their feet just barely collapsing. The three mentors were astonished at the boys expression, usually they'd be jumping off the walls and laughing, but something was obviously wrong. Oliver grabbed Roy's stuff and Barry grabbed Wally's as Barry leaned over and grit down his teeth "we'll be talking about this..." he said to Bruce as he left for his car with Wally behind him. Wally managed to murmur a soft "bye guys..." as he left. Oliver gave purposefully forced smile to show Bruce he was not pleased. He took Roy by the arm and walked them to his car, Roy just barely conscious.

"Are you okay sport? You look terrible!" "I'm fine..." Wally said as he buckled his seat belt in the backseat, "was there something we were going to do today?" "Well ya! We were supposed to go to that amusement park over there!" Barry said as he put his keys in, "but looking at your condition, I don't think I can take you." "Yes you can..." Wally whined as he leaned his head back closing his eyes. "No I can't." Barry chuckled, "when we get home you're going straight to bed, we'll talk about the sleepover later but-" Barry turned to the backseat when he saw that Wally had already dozed off.

Oliver got into the drivers seat and Roy got into passenger. "What did you do this time Roy? " he asked as he started the car. "No-Nothing..." he said as he leaned against the window then fell asleep but his head drifted forward and hit the dashboard, "I just need some sleep..." "Roy...?" "Okay fine... I showed them that game I'm playing..." "What? The creepy game about that weird guy with no face!? I told you to STOP playing that!" "I know... but its so addicting!" Roy said as he smiled with his eyes closed. "Its poisoned your mind and you're just 13! Think about how mentally scared you have turned and eight year old into?!" Oliver was about to go on when he realized that his sidekick was already fast asleep.

"So can I? I promise to explain everything later..." Dick said as he rubbed his eyes and followed Bruce to the kitchen, "I'm really tired..." They walked into the kitchen where Alfred had just make a hot, fresh, plate of blueberry pancakes; Dick went straight to the small wooden table in the kitchen, pulled out a chair, sat in it, then crossed his arms and dug his head into them.

"But... But," Bruce stammered almost childishly, "today there's a new elementary school opening downtown and The Commissioner asked for you AND I to be there. He said 'what better to have at the opening of an elementary school than an elementary school student!' and i didn't want to disappoint him and-"

"Sorry, i don't mean to interrupt Master Bruce but the boy is in terrible condition!" Alfred said, putting his spatula down and turning to see the boy, "I would highly advise you to NOT take him."

Bruce sighed knowing Alfred was most likely right. He shook the boys shoulder as he shot up, nearly toppling out of his chair. Bruce walked the boy up the stairs to his room when he clutched on to Bruce's arm tightly.

"Can i sleep in your room Daddy, er i mean Bruce?" he asked softly looking up at him with those giant puppy dog eyes Bruce could never seem to say no to, though he stood there for a minute, wide-eyed at what Dick just called him: Daddy. He walked the boy to his room and let him hop in his neat bed. "he called me Daddy!" Bruce whispered to himself softly.

After Bruce had patted Dick to sleep, he went back to the kid's room to see if anything had broken last night; these kids were unpredictable. He walked down the hallway of rooms but all he seemed to find were white rubber scraps scattered everywhere. He picked one up and went to talk to Alfred, who was still in the kitchen. "What is this?" Bruce asked as he examined the substance. "Oh yes Master Bruce! I was cleaning up this morning when I saw those scraps as well then I saw a floating white balloon in the hallway and concluded that the boys must've just been popping balloons last night. So sorry about that sir, I'll go clean that up as soon as I'm done here." And with that, Alfred went back to stirring. Bruce exhaled heavily as he walked to his in home office. "What did they do?"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm sorry if you didn't... BUT I HOPE YOU DID! Anyways, Slender Man is a game about, well like Roy said, he comes and kidnaps people... so ya but the reason i thought it would be fun to incorpirate him was because the week of Hallwoeen 2012, everyone at my school was trying to freak me out with those stories and i couldn't help but think how Wally and Dick would react. XD ok well Reviews are EXTREMELY apreciated, I love to see what you guys think of my stuff! So please tell me what you thought of this chapter and something you might want to see for my next one! THANKS A MILLION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey to all! So this chapter is actually from my story Batman and Robin: Father and Son and well I haven't finished my ACTUAL Brothers chapter so I thought I should throw this in just so you don't FORGET ABOUT ME! Lol well in this one-shot story, M'gann is already a sidekick so that is a little different but in all of my other chapters she doesn't exist (yet...) and Wally and Dick aren't very close friends so that's different. Dick is also very quiet and lonely because he hasn't been a sidekick for too long but thats _JUST IN THIS STORY_ ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS HE'S BEEN A SIDEKICK FOR 1+ YEAR. So I hope its okay, but my other chapters have NOTHING to do with this story BUT i hope you all enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

Poor Dick sat there, curled up in a blanket in the corner of the room waiting for Bruce to return from his meeting. He hugged his favorite plush bat toy to make him feel better, it wasn't working. Right now, Alfred was his only company.

"Anything I can do for you ?" Alfred asked politely.

"NOO! I just want daddy home!" Dick pouted

Alfred knew very well that if this was a meeting with the league, Bruce would be gone for at least another hour.

"I'm sure he'll be home shortly, just a few more minutes." He looked at Dick, the poor child. "Say if you don't mind me asking, why don't you go play with the other kids?"

Alfred and Dick look over at the Kid Flash and Me'gan (who are also 7, they are playing tag. Me'gan is flying around while KF is running behind her)

"Because all they want to do is play tag! KID Flash always wins when he's 'it' and when Me'gan's it she can just fly around! It's not fair! It's not fair that they have super powers!" He started to cry "I want daddy! Daddy would make me feel better! He always does!"

"I know ; your father is a great person—" Alfred started.

"THEN WHY DOES HE ALWAYS LEAVE ME!?" Dick almost yelled

"he has duties to perform, your father is a very busy man. He is a complicated, hurt, mysterious man. But he is the best and most loving father I have seen in my whole life. He will be back soon, I can promise you that, but until he shows you must either go play with the other children or take a nap. Your choice sir." Alfred symphathized

"I choose nap" he started walking to his room when he saw KF and Me'gan chasing eachother and laughing. He murmured to himself angrily "I don't need friends…"

* * *

Dick woke up about two hours later to see a blurry figure patting his head and smiling at him

"hey Dickey! Guess who brought home your faaaaaaaavrite ice cream?!"

"DADDY YOURE HOME!" Dick jumped onto his father and threw his arms around his neck nearly toppling him over.

"so did you have a good nap? It's almost 6 and time for dinner!" Alfred was making his favorite downstairs. He had to make Dick as happy as possible so he would never have to face what was really coming. "Uncle Flash and Uncle J'ohn dropped Me'gan and Kid Flash here for a play-date? Did you guys get along well?" Bruce asked.

"well actually," Dick looked away to avoid his father's eyes "I didn't really play with them…"

"well why not?!" Bruce questioned.

"well because, I feel so different… left out"

"why would you ever say that?"

"well I'm also kinda scared..."

"of what? KID FLASH!?" Bruce chuckled, "I mean sure he can be a bit of a show off but he's nothing to be AFRAID of!"

"but I'm scared of what they will say to me, like what if they laugh at me for, you know… not having 'super powers?'"

Bruce started to laugh though he knew what the boy feared. Though he would never admit it he had once had this same fear, and he still did.

"No one will laugh at you!"

"but you just did" Dick looked away again this time with tears in his eyes.

"oh! No no no no it's not like that!" Bruce put his hand on the boys shoulder turned around and gave him a big long hug, "do you know who Batman is?"

Dick laughed so hard he could hardly breath.

"YOURE BATMAN SILLY!" Dick smiled.

"and do you wanna know the best part of being Batman? Like what makes him so different and-"

"BETTER THAN THE OTHER SUPERHEROS!?" Dick laughed.

Bruce chuckled "yes, what makes him BETTER than alllllllll the other superheroes?"

"cuz he can defeat a bad guy with a REALLY COOL batarang!?"

"yessss and the fact that he doesn't have any super powers" Bruce revealed something he had hidden from Dick for a long time.

Dick fell silent and the smile on his face melted like butter on a skillet.

"Batman doesn't have superpowers either? Wait!" the boys smile had started coming back "then he's just like me!" his smile was bright and big and back on his face at the thought that there was someone like him.

"and Batman used to be scared that people would laugh at him too," Bruce added excitedly, "oohh he was frightened at the thought! But he knew he had to be strong and take all the words in and separate the good from the bad and fight whatever injustice struck!"

Dick was now squeezing his plush bat so tight it was about to pop. His eyes were open in amazement and he was so excited to hear all of this.

Bruce smiled "and now look at him! He's the hero of Gotham City! See? You don't need superpowers to be a superhero"

"you don't?" the boy looked puzzled.

Bruce put his hand on the boys' innocent heart "all you need is a superHEART, and the will to fight whatever obstacle comes in your way. That's what makes Batman so unique, that's what makes YOU so unique! Even though you may not have superpowers, you have a super big, caring, heart and that's what makes you one of the best superheroes ever"

Bruce thought he did well; he had turned the boys' perception about himself around. Dick started crying, crying tears of joy and threw his arms around his father once again.

"I told Alfred you would make me feel better!" He sobbed, "I love you daddy" he said into Bruce's shoulder "I love you more than anyone or anything in the world and I would do ANYTHING FOR YOU"

"I love you too," Bruce whispered into the boys raven hair, "more than you can imagine. Now come on down for dinner, Alfred's got Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup with your name on it!"

Bruce picked up the boy and put him on his shoulder then set him back down.

"what's wrong daddy?" Dick cocked his head as Bruce put Dick down on his bed again abruptly.

Bruce "Ahh nothing, my shoulders just a bit tight, ehh a rough night with the league, but no problem." Bruce picked up the boy on the other shoulder and started to walk out the door with him when,

"Daddy?" Dick tapped Bruce on his head and the Dark Knight looked up.

"yes?"

"Batman's awesome" the boy hugged his dad and never let him go.

* * *

**A/N: WELLL... How was it? Ya it was short i know i know but if you want to know more about the "Alfred was making his favorite downstairs. He had to make Dick as happy as possible so he would never have to face what was really coming." part, read my Batman and Robin story and you'll find out whats happening! Thanks to all my followers and i really am truly sorry for posting my next chapter so late, i was very busy turning into a Whovian (a person who is obsessed with Dotor Who) and writing my Doctors Daughter story. So i PROMISE i'll have my REAL Brothers chapter up like ASAP Okay? Sorry if this chapter was a disappointment! BUT IF IT WASN'T I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO READ MY BATMAN AND ROBIN STORY THANKS! READ REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW AND NEVER STOP BELIEVING IN SUPERHEROES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! WHats UP? So, i'm trying something new out this time and its different than my other chapters. This may be a little on the 'suspenceful' side but EHH! WHATEVS! I really really really hope you like this! It's a two-part story (hence the word 'suspence) THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS! LUV YA!**

** Read. Review. ****_Enjoy_**

* * *

Diana (Black Canary) was about to sit up when she got stuck in a coughing fit for the 8th time today. Her throat was so sore; she couldn't even budge a small tweak of her Canary Cry. She was fine last night when Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson had come back from their trip but this morning she could hardly breathe. Her head started spinning again but she managed to sit up on the couch she was laying on in the living room near the kitchen.

She rested her head back as she tried to keep calm when she was awakened by a loud burst of laughter.

"No-hah- No way man you TOTALLY lost!" and they gasped for breath and started laughing again.

"What do you mean?" another voice said, "I clearly won!"

"Just stop it!" a third voice came up.

Diana stretched her head to the right to see if she could see who was having so much fun. NOT to her surprise, two red heads and a raven haired boy emerged from down the hall.  
She smiled at them and sneezed.  
"Aw hey Aunt Diana! Are you okay?" Roy asked looking at the dark circles under her eyes and the redness of her cheeks and nose.  
"Ya *achoo* I'm fine..."  
"You don't look fine..." Wally murmured a bit too loudly.  
"No really I'm-" Diana was about to protest but was stuck in yet another coughing fit.  
At first the boys were disgusted but after seeing the pain in her eyes, it turned into sympathy and they felt sorry for her.  
"Aunt Diana!" Dick exclaimed, "As the boy wonder and Batman's partner in crime, I command you to go your room this instant and take a rest! You need it!" Dick glanced at the clock which read 10 till 1, "and don't worry about your food, we'll make you a nice bowl of soup right now but first you must go!" Dick said as he pointed down the hall. Diana smiled a little at the boy's strong yet small commanding tone.  
"Alright..." she chuckled as she walked down the hall. When she was out of sight, Roy leaned over to Dick and asked "So how do you make soup?"

As they walked to the kitchen they heard loud, terrible coughing. No it couldn't be Black Canary because this coughing sounded very deep and manly. It was from a member of the league they didn't talk too much because he was always too busy swimming with fish; Aquaman.  
"Woa are you okay?" Dick asked as he looked up at the man in orange.  
"Just a light, what do you call it... cough? Yes just a small cough or cold I suppose." And with that Aquaman kept coughing down the hallway. The three shared a confused look and kept walking.

Roy grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a napkin. He took the empty bowl over to the stove and set it next to the pot of soup Wally was stirring. Wally was very tense and concentrated, he was pouring the soup in very carefully when he was startled by a loud noise and the spoon of soup went flying sending warm tomato stuff everywhere.  
"Bless you!" Dick said as he turned to see the green hooded vigilante walk in the kitchen sniffling.  
"Th-thank you..." he said as he closed his eyes and sat at one of the small wooden tables pressing the side of his head. Wally on the other hand was clearly irritated as he picked up a rag, got on his knees, and cleaned up the soup spill that was everywhere. When Green Arrow started wheezing that's when Dick knew something was wrong; but he put the thought aside and decided to tell his two friends later.  
"Would you like a bowl of soup that Wally made? It'll be really good and soothing for your cough!" Dick asked with a smile.  
Wally washed the rag then nodded over his shoulder as he continued stirring,  
"Ya, once Aunt Iris was sick and Uncle Barry was out being 'Flash' so she told me how to make this really good soup for colds and after she had it, she was better than ever!"  
Before the hero could answer, Roy had gave him a spoon full of it to try. Oliver put the spoon in his mouth and smiled.  
"Alright," he chuckled, "I'll take a bowl later. Thanks kids." He sneezed a few times then got up and left. Wally looked into the pot once again and realized that spill had cost him 75% of his good tomato soup; he look the pot and left it in the sink.  
After Dick was sure he had gone, he turned to his friends and nonchalantly told them, " hey guys, Uncle Ollie's condition looks like mine yesterday," the red heads stopped and stared at the boy in confusion, "like you know how yesterday day I came back from my trip to Dumrekastan? And how I was stuck in my room all day and everyone was coming in but they didn't let you guys in? It's because I had this terrible Durmekian flu from this rare flower that only grows in that country. I went and smelled the flower and when we got back I had a high fever, coughing, sneezing, headache, wheezing and random arm spasms.  
Luckily my dad err I mean Batman had brought a reverse dose in case or else I might've died. For a second I thought that the leaguers had it but then I was like 'Nahhh' heh so you guys don't think they have it right?"  
"Nahhhh!" They answered together and laughed.

"You look terrible!" Superman exclaimed as he looked up and down at Flash. Flash's eyes were just barely open as he walked into the monitor womb about to say something to Batman, who was on the computer but when he walked he just collapsed.

* * *

When Flash woke up, he was laying on a bed in the medical room of Watchtower with Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman watching over him and reading his health stats.  
"Obviously he was too close to Dick when we brought him home with that flu yesterday..." Batman whispered to Superman and Wonder Woman.

"What happened?" Flash said slowly and failed at his attempt to sit up.

"You're sick." Batman said with no inflection in his voice, "you've caught the Durmekian flu otherwise known as "death flower." It is severely viral and can lead to death within 36 hours, you only have 12."

"Then what the heck are you guys doing close to me?!" Flash pulled his blanket over his face, "get away!"

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter are all immune to it and Green Lantern can create an inner shield for himself when he's around the flu. I have taken a temporary dose of an immunity serum." Batman replied, not looking up from the clipboard in his hands.

"What he's trying to say is..." Superman covered for him, "is that you're probably not the only one with the flu. Maritain Manhunter is walking around looking for other sick people. After he gets a count, the five of us are going to fly to Dumrekastan and get the cure for all of you!" He smiled.

"But what is the cure?" Flash asked simply out of curiosity.

"You take the flower itself, dry it, grind it into a power, then mix it with sugar and olive oil and eat it." Wonder Woman answered as she checked the heart monitor to the side once again.  
There was a brief silence before the doors of the room opened and Martian Manhunter came in.

"There are five humans with the flu. The rest of the super beings have not yet checked back in the Watchtower since yesterday meaning they have no chance of having the flu. The five beings are Aquaman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, and the one known as Captain Marvel are all showing the symptoms you described." Maritain Manhunter walked to Flash's bed and stood next to Batman.

"So that means they have it too..." Batman confirmed to himself and thought for a bit, "okay, Superman, go call Green Lantern. We're going to Dumrekastan."

* * *

"So I have to WHAT?" Roy exclaimed as he followed Batman. Wally and Dick were in-step behind the young archer as Batman walked to the Bio-Ship where 4 other Leaguers were waiting.

"Nothing major, just wet towels for their foreheads, thermometers..." Batman said as he stuffed some weapons into his utility belt and grabbed a black bag.

"Bu-But how can I?" Roy stammered.

"This may sound cliché but, the League rests in your hands Roy. Take care of them." Batman said as he stepped into the Bio-ship with Superman at his side.

"What about OUR hands!?" Dick laughed and stuck his hands out as he jumped from behind Roy, "do they rest in our hands too?"

The two boys giggled and high-fived. Batman sighed though Superman smiled at their innocence.

"You two do not understand how serious this matter-"

"Yes! Your hands have to be the strongest of all Robin!" Superman shouted over the starting engines, cutting Batman off, "Good Luck!"

"I'm trusting you ROY!" Batman shouted as the door closed and the ship took off.

Dick and Wally were too busy laughing that they didn't realize how stunned Roy was.

"He trusts me..." Roy murmured under his breath sending a wide smile across his face.

"Bye!" Superman called as the door slammed and they took off. Batman paced to the controls and sat next to Green Lantern who was managing another set of controls.  
Clark stood behind them for a few minutes as the ship left the watchtower and headed for the Earth's atmosphere; he looked outside the giant front window and saw the land turn from tiny specs to patches of land and so on. This "Bio-Ship" was designed, engineered, and BUILT by Batman; every gear every screw every inch of it came from DaddyBats. It had a main control center which had 2 handheld controls and a "Martian Chair" as Superman chose to call it, where Martian Manhunter could sit and control the ship with his mind. In front was a giant, bulletproof screen of glass so the other members on board could see outside. The exterior had mirror camouflage technology and could blend into practically and area which made the ship foolproof.  
He had finished building it just about a month ago and had taken it for a few test runs around Gotham, fixed the kinks, and even used it on a mission once; but this mission had to be their most important one yet. Green Lantern and Batman were hand controlling and Martian Manhunter was sitting in the "Martian chair." Superman stood there pondering a question when he could no longer keep it inside himself and was forced to break the silence.

"So why did you tell Flash he had 12 hours to live? We all know the truth is-"

"The truth is," Batman said firmly and angrily without looking at The Man of Steel, "if I told Flash and the other leaguers that they barely had 3 hours to live they would've died right there due to shock."

And the ship fell silent.

* * *

"So Black Canary's room is in the middle, Flash is at the very end, Green Arrow is in the other hallway, Aquaman is on the other end of that hallway and... and wait who's that other guy?" Roy asked as he drew a map of the rooms that they would be attending to.

"Cap... Captain..?" Dick hesitated.

"Captain Marvel!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah that's it..." Roy drew another room and labeled it. He held it up for the three boys to see the map which had the five, sick leaguers names, room location, and colored them by superhero costume color. The boys were immune and the adults had all caught it virally from Dick; he was cured now but when he was sick, so many Leaguers had grieved over the sweet boy in such a harsh condition. While others were busy fighting only a few could make the time to see him and those were the ones who were sick today.

"Well what do we do now?" Wally asked.

"How bout we go room to room telling those heroes we'll be assisting them today!" Roy suggested.

"Ya!" Dick cheered.

The left the table in the kitchen they were at and stated off towards one end of the hallway.

* * *

After a long back and forth conversation of "you go first!" "No you go first!" Not remembering exactly whose room this was, Roy inhaled, knocked, and opened the door. Lucky for them it was the beautiful Black Canary; they shot next to her bed and stood where she laid awake, wide eyed with smiles a mile wide. The three boys had told eachother (but NEVER anyone else especially not their mentors) that they all really really liked her. They spent countless hours fighting who would end up marrying her, or who got to date her first; stuff like that.  
Roy gawked at her flowing blonde hair (and since he was older) her marvelous hips and body structure.  
Wally loved the way she spoke with her soft and gentle tone (when she wasn't using her cry) that let her words devour him and cover him like silk. And her face, oh her complexion! Her red lips and sparkling blue eyes killed him (and the other two) dead as a doornail!  
Richard simply loved the way she smiled. Her heart filled, genuine, friendly smile just made him melt!  
They marveled at her for what seemed like a century (which in reality was just over 2 minutes)  
Black Canary on the other hand was quite confused at why the young boys were looking at her so awkwardly. She snapped in front of their faces and repeated "hello! Hello?" But there was no reply; just the same swooned expressions.  
After a few more seconds, Dick snapped back to reality, sending his hands in the air smacking the other two boys in the face.

"Woah! What did ya do that for you-" Roy shouted in rage as he and Wally gained balance when Roy realized who else was in the room, "oh umm I mean... hey Ms. Diana..." Roy said in his deepest most romantic and mature voice as he leaned on the frame of her bed coolly.

"Yeah..." Wally smiled as he walked to the other side of her bed (Wally was now on one side, Roy was on the other and Dick stood at the foot of her bed) "today WE'RE in charge!"

"They mean that you are one of the people infected with the Durmekian flu I brought," Dick explained, "and if another HUMAN leaguer comes in, they'll catch it too and all the extra-terrestrial members have gone with batman so basically we're the only ones here to help you and 5 other members." he said professionally.

Diana chuckled, slightly nervous yet slightly amused knowing her caretakers were 8, 10, and 13, "well I know Batman left me and the others in good hands!"  
The boys blushed at the way she smiled at them.  
"We'll have some soup out for you in just about 20 minutes okay?" Roy added, she smiled again and nodded.  
Then she started coughing this horrendous, heavy cough that made the boys cringe every time she gasped for air. When she stopped, they swooned once more before they headed out the door as she waved at them then grabbed a tissue and started sneezing.

They walked into Green Arrows room and told him the same as they had told Black Canary (except they weren't drooling over him) and they had somehow sparked a hilarious 5 minute conversation about a "pancake evolution" and they would've continued it if it weren't for the coughing fit Oliver was stuck in; the three boys exited the room awkwardly and left the man to his cough.

They had pleasant talk with Hawkgirl about the soup and that they would be "attending to her" and 5 other members. The conversation was awkward until Wally asked if it was difficult to sleep with wings on; then laughter began. Hawkgirl was laughing very hard as they left over something Roy said; but when they closed the door they could hear from the outside how her laughter turned into intense coughing.

Dick opened the door.

"Hey uncle flash! How ya doin!?" Roy laughed.

"Go-good..." he grabbed a tissue as he sneezed into his sleeve then sneezed two more times into his tissue.

"You can hardly speak!" The raven haired boy exclaimed as the three walked to his bedside.  
Wally felt a pang of sadness run through him as he saw his mentor in such an unbearable state. He sat down next to his mentor, threw his hands around his sides and placed his head under Flash's chin.

"You'll be okay won't you?" The young boy asked softly.

"I'll be back to normal in a FLASH!" Barry joked.

The three boys laughed along and told him that they would be bringing him soup in a minute and if he needed anything else they would be at his side.

After a long hesitation, Roy opened the next door to the unfamiliar leaguers room.

"Hello... sir?" They said and walked in hesitantly.

"Hey guys!" They saw a small child sitting up on a bed.  
The three were utterly confused; Captain Marvel was very new and they hardly knew anything about him, but where was he?

"Umm who are you?" Wally asked crossly and folded his arms.

"Well... I am... oh! Sorry!" He looked down at himself and laughed, "I'm so sick I can hardly keep up with my powers. If I transform it'll only be for a little bit. Here I'll show you!" He said as he jumped out of bed happily, you wouldn't have thought he was sick if it wasn't for his congested nose; whoever this kid was he was very energetic.

"SHAZAM!" he exclaimed, startling the three boys with the loud boom of thunder and the flash of lighting.  
The kid was not a kid anymore. There was a big, buff, man in a red suit with a lightning bolt across his chest and a short cape flowed over his shoulders.

"WH-WHERE DID THE KID GO!?" The three exclaimed in unison.

"It... it's me!" The grown man laughed, he suddenly sneezed into his sleeve and the small boy appeared again. The red heads and the raven haired boys stood there; stunned. They had actually never had a formal introduction to whomever this "Captain Marvel" was but right now everything was rather stunning. They stood there, motionless, jaw-dropped at what they had just witnessed (they had never before seen a man change hid age so quickly so this was all very sudden) but the boy kept smiling. He sat in his bed and smiled at them though, after a while he started to feel weird and their blank expressions.

"Oh... well hey guys? I'm sorry if I scared you or anything," he said kindly and softly, "I know I'm new here and I really didn't mean that it's just-"

"WOAHHHH!" Dick squealed, "That! WAS! AWESOME!"

"CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?" Roy asked.

"WE WON'T TELL ANYONE!" Wally added excitedly.

The boy laughed and the three joined him this time.

"Okay! Well as long as you promise not to tell!" He laughed again.

They spent 20 minutes talking to Billy, about being a kid, how it was like, how his powers worked, all that fun crazy stuff. Though none the less, Billy was still sick, and since he was half adult half kid, he caught the sickness as an adult and it stayed in his body even if he was a child. They thanked him for his company and told them they would be assisting him if he needed ANYTHING.

Now the time had come for the last leaguer. The one they didn't know well and they were sure he wouldn't like them. They walked in anyways.

"Hello sir..." Roy said rather formally, "I am Roy Harper, Speedy, Green Arrows sidekick and-"

"I know very well who you all are and what are your capabilities," Aquaman replied firmly, "you do not need to reassure me."

"Umm well okay..." Wally said awkwardly, "well if you need anything for the next few hours, were here to help you."

"Ya Batman left and told us we had to take care of you!" Dick chuckled nervously.

"Psshhh..." Aquaman scoffed and turned his face away, "children are nothing but a useless... and a-" before he could finish his door was slammed and the boys were gone.

"I don't like him!" Dick pouted on the way to the kitchen, "he's mean and rude and..." his voice cracked as he felt a tear about to come out of his eye though he swallowed it back.

"He didn't even smile or say thank you!" Wally said sadly.

"Whatever!" Roy said happily, "we got better nicer people to worry about! Let's get to work!" They entered the kitchen.

* * *

They landed the ship in a clean patch of grass. As they exited onto the grass, Bruce thought about why had and Dick had been here just a few days ago:  
The Durmekian government had decided to take a 49-acre patch of untouched land and turn it into a nature trail. The reason Wayne Enterprises had to be there is because they were using Wayne Tech so Bruce had come there as a sponsor. They had blocked off the area with the poisonous flower but Dick had to be "oh so curious" and go check it out anyways.

The other members came out of the ship behind him and they came to a circle, waiting for Batman's orders.

"Okay," he started, "we split up and we look for the flower, Maritain Manhunter, you-" then a certain sound pierced his ears and stopped the hearts of the others. Batman turned in a circle to see 50 or so men, cocking their guns, aiming at them, ready to fire.

"Hold on with the plan..." he added coldly.

* * *

**A/N: SO? how was it? PLEASE TELL ME! Leave a review, follow , favor, etc but i WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED IT! THANKS IN ADVANCE! And yes, i will post the follow-up chapter ASAP so be on the look-out! :)**

** .Read Review. ****_Enjoy_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to break out into tears guys! I'm SOOOO sorry i haven't been able to update this story in FOREVER! i really am! I've been so caught up in the show Sherlock i've hardly had time to type or post. Anyways, i also really hope you like this chapter, i had a lot of fun typing it and i hope you love it as much as i do!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**

* * *

(oh and if you're a person who doesn't usually read Authors Notes, please make sure to read the one on the bottom this time! its important!)

Roy gently held the ladle as he slowly poured the soup into the 5th bowl.

"Yay!" Dick clapped, "now we can fill their tummies!"

With the help of Wally's and Roy's great memory of cooking shows and dinner with their mentors and Dicks rather adorable imagination, they put together a soup made of broth, broccoli, carrots, tomatoes, peas, and other vegetables. They set the bowls on a tray with a plate under each one and a napkin on the side, then set out to the halls with the streaming food letting a mouthwatering aroma follow behind. The boys decided to go down the hallway in the same order they had been earlier. Black Canary gave them an overjoyed smile when they presented her with her food as did Green Arrow. Flash on the other hand, was in the bathroom when they swung by so they moved ahead and would deliver his last.

"Mmmmmm! Did you guys make this yourselves!?" The small boy smiled widely.

"Yup! It's really easy too!" Wally boasted.

"Man! You've got to teach me this! Well, once I get better of course..." Billy sniffled, "you guys are the best!"

The three laughed and left with smiles but tensed when they stood in front of the next door.

Wally gulped, "y... you go first..." he pushed Dick forward as Roy stood behind with the tray.

"N...n...no way!" His lip and legs trembled as he ran behind Roy.

Roy knew he shouldn't be, but was scared too. He let the two boys take cover behind him as he inhaled, knocked on the door, and then proceeded to open it.

"H...hello Mr. Aquaman sir? We... we brought your soup..." he said softly and shyly, but the orange and green clad hero was nowhere to be seen. They looked at his bed, empty, on the floor to their right: empty. But when they peered over on the other side of the floor next to the bed, they saw the rude hero lying on the ground, his face and hands bright red, nearly out of breath.

"OH NO!" Dick exclaimed as he analyzed the man's condition.

"What!?" Roy screamed in worry as he set the tray on an empty bedside table.

"This happened to me too!" Dick became slightly restless, "sometimes when you have the Durmekian flu, you get these seizure attack things and it freezes your body and stuff and it makes it really hard for you to breath. Batman just stayed at my bedside and put a wet towel over my head for 3 hours straight, well at least that's what he said. When this happens, you pretty much pass out with your eyes open and you don't remember anything, also your survival rate is 50/50..."

"Oh God... this is bad... reaaaallly bad!" Roy ran his hands through his hair and spun in a circle.

"No, no I know what to do!" Dick looked back and forth nervously at the equally nervous red-heads, "We just have to get him back on his bed then we have to put a cold, wet towel on his forehead and in his hands and check his temperature every now and then!"

"Then wh-what are we waiting for!?" Wally grabbed one of Aquaman's arms and pulled it; Roy nodded and grabbed his two legs as Dick grabbed the other arm.

After several failed attempts of "tossing the body" they finally had him on the bed, unconscious with a towel on his forehead and in his hands; just as Dick had told. Wally had pulled up a chair next to his bed as he sat with the two other boys hovering over him as he checked his temperature,

"103.8F..." he read softly.

Aquaman mumbled something in his sleep worriedly; but he had been doing so for the past 10 minutes. Making sudden inaudible gestures were part of the whole "sickness" package.

….And then came the flying soup...

The boys had been sitting there for a while and were very quiet,

"Hey w...what about that soup?" Dick asked softly as he gestured the two bowls on the tray in the corner of his eye.

"Oh ya," Roy shrugged, "you and Wally can go give Uncle Flash his soup, he's probably starving. I've got Aqua-jerk here handled..." he rolled his eyes and signaled them off.

Dick grabbed the tray and Wally headed out behind him, leaving the door open in case Roy needed something.

"Heeyyyy!" Dick tried to be cheerful and boost the speedsters' spirits.

"Ugghh..." moaned Flash jokingly, "what now..?" He smiled. He shot up and grinned and the two sidekicks entered.

"Sorry we're late..." Wally entered from behind, "but we have your soup!"

"Yah, and there's an extra and we figured you'd probably want it," Dick shrugged.

Dick brought the tray to his bedside, Wally held it from underneath as the raven haired boy handed him the two bowls. Flash took them with a wide grin, the two boys turned, ready to leave when there was a loud crash. Flash had taken the bowls and thrown one at the ceiling and one at the floor sending shattered glass pieces and warm soup everywhere.

"He had an arm spasm!" Dick cried.

Barry was now unconscious and unaware that he had done such a thing. He was okay, the arm spasms just knock you out temporarily.

The two boys shot the storage cabinet; Dick got a dust pan and raced back, "bring the towels! HURRY!"

Wally _was_ getting towels when someone called his name.

"YES?" he asked as he approached Dinah's door.

"Could you get me some tissues? I'm all out, thanks..." she smiled at him and gestured at her empty box before slumping back into her covers.

He searched for tissues but couldn't find them,

"Dick! I need some more towels!" Roy called from Aquaman's room.

Wally and Dick were already doing so many things, the hallway was hectic and life was currently a mess for the three boys. They needed Leaguers, fast.

* * *

"Relax..." Batman whispered to the others who were now back to back in a circle. There were a lot of soldiers with cocked guns; these heroes were superhuman, not invincible.

"Oor kah, ekh na mah por Betmen dines vo ferr?" A dark skinned man in a general's uniform stepped into the larger circle surrounding the Leaguers. They tensed, not knowing what the man had said, except of course, Batman knew.

"Por noof, ena plenn Bruce okta Wayne sheer molle dint fo rama." Batman was a foot away from the general.

The general nodded and his 50 or so men relaxed, but kept their ground. Their guns were down but their senses were up, after all, they were soldiers.

Batman turned around and headed for the ship, he swiftly whispered, "stay calm and get on the ground with your hands behind your head." to Superman and the others so they did as he said.

Within three or so minutes, a man with black hair, and a matching Black suit emerged from the ship.

"Mleh ek wah! Bruce okta Wayne!" The general seemed delighted by his presence and gave him a hug.

Bruce nodded, "Jo jina, Dick okta Grayson, herme gurna do go both saree aur largon ko. Super okta Heroes flet for muduth, fuul chayee, buss hum lufal jayee."

The Leaguers stood there stunned, what was Bruce saying!?

"Ah, ah! Quee gum see oh la tay, hum bus patehemage raigay, arram kaylea." The General responded. His men immediately fell back and scattered away, _back to camp _Clark supposed. Once they were out of sight, Superman jumped up and shot a death stare at 'Bruce Wayne',

"Care to explain what just happened?"

"For a second there I thought we were going to be taken hostage!" Wonder Woman said as she and the others came up to Bruce as well.

"Like I said, relax. I speak their language, I was simply communicating. Telling them why we're here." Bruce grunted, "They don't know us but they know Bruce Wayne. They said they'd leave us alone if we hurried. This park is after all, a government owed one. So do as you're told and find the flower quick," Bruce pulled out a few clear plastic bags from his pocket, "pull them by the root and place them in here when you find at least two, each of you. And when you're done, meet back here."

"Hold up Mister Commando," Green Lantern rolled his eyes and interrupted, "where are we going to FIND these flowers exactly? And do we need to take any precautions when we touch them?"

"If you would've let me finish... Anyways" Bruce shrugged off the interruption, "we go there (he pointed to a patch of land surrounded by trees about 100 feet away) and since you all are super human and I've taken an extreme health dose, we can touch them with our bare hands. Try to avoid breathing them though, they're so strong, there's no telling what it'll do to your immune system," there was a pause in Bruce's train of thought. _Probably wondering about the boys _Clark thought, "Let's get going now," Bruce said dryly; so they followed.

"Now don't get the 'death flower' confused with the harmless 'red garnish' a flower that looks far too similar, we've only got 10 minutes before the sick heroes will be too much for the boys to handle," Bruce added as they all spread out among the huge field to, do what? Yes, pick flowers. The Leaguers biggest mission at the time was to pick flowers. J'ohn flew around and felt incredibly smart as he plucked his 3rd flower. He proudly brought the bag over to Bruce who, without even looking, shook his head, "No." He said.

"No what? I have carefully selected-"

"All the wrong flowers," Bruce sighed as he stepped forward and picked the 'correct' flower, "this is what they look like. Not that," He stuck his hand out. Martian Manhunter sighed and dumped the flowers to the ground; he spun and started his search over again. Wonder Woman had actually come to Bruce doing the same thing about two minutes later; Bruce made her start over too. After a few minutes though, they all managed to get the right flowers.

"COME ON! THE OTHERS ARE DYING!" Bruce raced into the Bio-Ship and the others followed quickly, hoping the members were still alive.

* * *

"Hurry! UP!" Roy shouted down the hall again.

"GIVE ME A SECOND!" Dick yelled back.

The place was a mess. Paper towels and tissues scattered down the hall, soup still everywhere around Flash's room, Aquaman still unconscious, Black Canary continuously sneezing, and Green Arrow was asleep and not responding to any actions or noises. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down, Roy was so worried when he quickly slipped away from Aquaman's room. He tensed as his mentors eyes were closing but knew he had to assist Aqua-jerk so he went back but couldn't help but stress. Wally was zipping around, delivering tissues and helping Dick clean.

Aquaman was dying, as was Green Arrow; Captain Marvel on the other hand... he was up and running too. Billy had fallen asleep a while ago and had stayed a kid for so long, his immune system kicked in and the flu vanished. He was so excited, he jumped out of bed to tell the other 3 sidekicks, but they all seemed so busy they had hardly noticed him; so he went back to his room and decided to wait it out. And honestly, the 3 had forgotten about Billy as each were focusing on their own set of problems.

After 10 minutes, Flash's room was as clean as it could get but now, all the superheroes (besides Captain Marvel) were knocked out. The three were constantly running back and forth between rooms to check on them. Their breathing was slowing, they wouldn't move or open their eyes, they'd just lay there; motionless. The younger boys didn't realize something Roy did: the Leaguers were slowly dying. Roy was waiting, praying rather for Batman's arrival... Roy didn't want to see any dead bodies today...

* * *

"HURRY NOW," Batman growled as his glided out of the ship and shot to the zeta-tube that would transport them upstairs, "THEY'VE GOT MINUTES!"

The Leaguers rushed behind him, all of their heart beating twice as fast; they were just hoping their friends hadn't left them yet. They flew down the hallway to see the three kids standing in front of a different Leaguers doorway.

"Aquaman! H-Help Aquaman now!" Roy jumped in front of the Dark Knight and pointed to the door. While Batman slipped inside, Diana left to the kitchen for a bowl and olive oil.

"His condition's bad..."

"Ya I can see that!" Roy snapped at Batman. He didn't mean to, but Batman had depended on him to take care of them, he wasn't doing a very good job and he was mad at himself.

Batman just grunted as he stuck a thermometer in Aquaman's mouth: 104.1 and rising rapidly. Wonder Woman bursted through the door with the oil and bowl, Superman nodded as he took out two flowers and blinked a laser at them so they'd burn and shatter. Diana poured the oil in and Clark crushed the flower with his hands sprinkling it into the oil. She took a spoon and shoved the medicine into Aquaman's mouth, hoping it wasn't too late. Batman immediately left the room and proceeded into the room Wally was in front of.

"FLASH LOOKS TERRIBLE!" he cried trying to hold back tears. Batman pushed him aside and strode in with Superman behind him with two flowers in his hand. Everyone couldn't help but notice the strong scent of herbs in the room but ignored it. Superman and Wonder Woman repeated the steps and Batman left again. This time Batman opened Captain Marvel's door. He shot a very confused look as a boy ran around his room with a toy plane happily.

"Where is Captain Marvel?" he growled.

"Oh hah! Umm, you see It's me... I fell asleep and my child immunity kicked in and-"

"Are you sick?"

"No but—"

Batman shut the door on his face, though he was truley and utterly confused. He needed to cure people fast, he would discuss why Captain Marvel was a kid later.

Batman stepped into Green Arrows room and winced at his condition; he was even paler than the others. The thought of him dead- Batman shook the thought away, all he could do was give him the medicine and wait until he woke up. Superman and Wonder Woman stuffed the spoon in his mouth. Green Lantern and Maritain Manhunter were waiting outside of the rooms with the kids, desperate to know the fate of their friends. Dick was still jumping up and down in front of Black Canary's door. "HELP HER!" he pointed to the door as he jumped. Batman gave him a soft look, put his hand on his head telling him to stop bouncing, and then lightly moved him to the side. He felt terrible as he saw how bloody red her nose was and how hot her forehead (like the rest of theirs) was. They gave her the medicine and left quickly; this flu was taking a heavy toll on them.

* * *

"N-noo! I don't want it!" He laughed.

"You're taking it anyways!" She giggled back. Diana stuffed the spoon into Billy's mouth and twisted his face at the horrible taste, "eat it because it's good for you!" She added and ruffled the boys'hair.

"You still need some sleep though," Wonder Woman said as she opened the door.

"And it would've been nice of you told us you were a _KID_..." Batman added angrily.

Billy sit sat on his bed crisscross and smiled.

"No but seriously Captain, that would've been useful information before we left for our expedition, that was a huge mistake you made and you can't keep important stuff like that from us," Superman shrugged.

"Any more secrets you'd like to tell us?" Batman grunted sarcastically as he headed for the door.

"Huh! I got one..." Billy whispered and leaned forward, "I haven't lost all of my baby teeth yet!" Billy clenched his stomach and rolled on his bed with laughter.

Batman rolled his eyes as he slammed the boy's door shut.

"Stats?" Superman asked as he walked over to Green Lantern, who had a clipboard in his hand. "None on Aquaman so far... but Flash is finally gaining consciousness..."

"Thanks," Clark said.

It had been just over 6 hours since they gave the dose and Green Arrow and Black Canary still hadn't woken up yet.

Batman, Superman, Robin and Kid Flash all walked into her room.

Kid Flash zipped to her side and put his hand on her forehead, "her temperatures gone down!" He chirped. Batman stuck a thermometer in her mouth: 100.3 it read. A huge relief swept over them, she was getting better and would wake up soon.

Roy was already in Green Arrows room, sitting at his bedside, hoping and praying.

"His temperature is still blazing..." Roy said with tears down his cheeks, "he... he can't leave me..."

"He won't..." Batman came up behind him.

"Not as long as we're around..." Superman put his hand on Speedy's shoulder.

Speedy wiped his tears away and got up abruptly; "I can't stand to see him like this..." he got out of his chair and ran outside.

"Poor kid..." Superman muttered.

"Speedy... speedy... wake up! Speedy... ROY!"

"Wha-?" Roy looked at the clock, 2:48 am, "what do you want Wally?"

"Someone's awake and he REALLY wants to see you!" Wally dragged Roy by the arm, down the hall to a room. He opened the door and all Speedy could see was a blurry black figure and a blurry green figure. He blinked a few times and could see clearly now: Oliver was on his feet! Batman was helping him up but before he could, Roy threw his arms around Oliver and toppled him back onto his bed.

"I thought I lost you man!" Roy sighed.

"No way Roy!" He ruffled Roy's hair and they sat up on his bed, "I wouldn't leave you yet!"

"You both need rest. Go to sleep. Now." Batman pulled Roy away and shooed Wally back to his room. When they were in the hallway, about to part, Roy quickly asked,

"How did I do?"

"What?"

"H... how did I do? You trusted me and I let so many people almost die..."

"You couldn't have prevented it. What was happening to them was not in your control-"

"But you TRUSTED me! I let you down didn't I!?"

"Roy," Bruce put his hand on the pre-teens shoulder, "you handled this difficult situation like a true leaguer. You did more than I can ask for, good job." The dark Knight turned away and left to a zeta beam.

Roy couldn't help but fall asleep with a wide grin.

* * *

The next day, the 4 sick leaguers thanked the 3 young boys for taking such good care of them. Aquaman on the other hand, hadn't left his room so the boys decided to go talk to him themselves.

"Hey... Aquaman... feeling any better?" Dick came in shyly with his brothers behind him.

"You wouldn't know... summon the leaguer who took care of me. I must pay my respects and thank them. Now off with you!"

"Well you're welcome!" Roy came to his bedside, "WEEEE'RE the ones who took care of you! So you are very welcome!" He smirked and as did the two smaller boys. Aquaman sat there, confused.

"But you are only lousy children! You could not have taken care of me! Only someone with skills and high intelligence could've-"

"Then you're looking at the smartest most skilled boys this world has to offer," Dick boasted, "we were there helping you through the entire fever, we wouldn't leave you side!"

"This... this is outstanding..." Aquaman began to smile, "you children are amazing!"

"Trust me," Wally narrowed his eyes and smirked, "if you give us the chance... we can be so much more than amazing..."

"You children are in your youth, so strong, fit, and young. I could use a... what do you call yourself?"

"A sidekick?" Roy chuckled.

"Yes! I could use a sidekick; he'd be helpful in combat and..."

"We'd have a new friend!" Dick squealed.

"Hah. Alright I'll think about it... thank you kids. You truly are heroes!"

"Aww thanks!" Wally smiled.

"Bye!" Dick skipped out the door. Once they were in the hallway they were going to go bug Batman in the cave when they heard someone say,

"Hey guys! Wanna play video games in the entertainment room with me!?"

"Of Course Billy!" The three raced down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: How was it!? PLEASE feel free to leave a review telling how good (or if you hated it) bad it was :'( Anyways, my NEXT chapter is one i'm conflicting with so i'd like YOUR help! Its an poll to see which chapter i should do next, it will be another sleepover but at who's house? Barry/Wallys place?(involving tons of candy) Or Queen's Mansion? (involving the _explaination of girlfriends_) They're both going to be chapters eventually but i would like to know which one you would like to see first! ****I LOVE WRITING these stories, it takes me away and brings me back to being kiddish and childy again, hopefully it brought you a few smiles and brought you back to your childhood too! (though i doubt you were busy saving the JLA as a child ;D )**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**


End file.
